


Bloom Dracula Series 1

by kellym01



Series: The Saga Of Bloom Dracula [1]
Category: Winx Club, Young Dracula
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Vampire Human-Hybrid, Vampires, sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellym01/pseuds/kellym01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sent away to survive. Born a second time into a new life, a life in the darkest of shadows. Watch what happens as Bloom is raised as the eldest daughter of the infamous Count Dracula and eldest sister to the Chosen One. Her title strikes fear into the hearts of all, reincarnated of the most ruthless vampire the universe has ever seen with the reputation of all her past lives tied to her, watch as her power grows as she descends further into darkness. How will the Winx react when they meet this Bloom? One who won't think twice about taking a life and how long can they remain as they are? What is this secret she has being keeping from her family? I don't own Winx Club or Young Dracula but I do own the Ocs.<br/>Summary is for all the series.<br/>The first 2 series focus on the Dracula clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stokely

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update at least once a week, I am reposting this fic from my normal fanfic account in order to preserve it and make changes to each chapter, feel free to check out the original but don't spoil the plot for others and I will be rewriting chapters before I post them.

Re-done

Series 1 Episode 1: Stokely

"All my life I've wanted to fit in, be normal, I thought moving to a new town might be my chance, a chance to be normal, but I was forgetting one little thing, I'm a vampire".

The Dracula's were on their way to their new home, having been run out of Transylvania by an angry peasant mob once the locals found out they were vampires.

"I'm telling you we should have turned left back there" Vlad said while pointing at the map.

"Don't bother Vlad you know he won't listen" Bloom said to her younger brother, who had becoming noticeably more sensitive lately and seem to get pissed off a lot easier.

"Why do we have to speak this stupid language" Ingrid complained, unlike the others she had wanted to stay in Transylvania and hated the fact that they had run away from breathers and that they were the first Draculas to do so.

"Low profile" Bloom answered simply, with an annoyed tone with hidden edge that caused Ingrid to flinch. Ingrid averted her gaze away from her older sister not wanting to get on her bad side again, she was known to have a slightly violent streak within her when she was pushed too far like a large group of slayers found out on the night of her sixteenth birthday.

Ingrid turned her attention back to the revolting driver and butler to the Dracula clan like his father before him, his face covered in posturing boyles and tried yet another attempt at back street driving, deliberately telling Renfield to go the wrong way, hoping her father would lose patience and demand to be taken back to Transylvania.

However, the her plan didn't exactly go to plan as the prince of darkness himself poked his head out of the back of the hearse after having Renfield stop the vehicle.

"What is the meaning of this racket?" the Count asked, deliberately showing off his fangs.

"Ingrid wants to go back to Transylvania" Bloom spat, her voice filled with venom causing even the Count to flinch.

'When did she become so dark…maybe Ingrid managed to piss her off again' the Count mused to himself, before turning his attention to his second oldest and youngest daughter.

"And what about the raving peasant mob?...hmm…I suppose you want to go back to them too?" the Count inquired, flinching at the memory of the mob that had scarred him for 'life' his irises flashing crimson for a single second.

"It'd be better than this dump…just look at it, it's just so…normal" Ingrid muttered as she looked round the British town.

"Normal just what I was thinking" Vlad said, unlike his sister and his father Vlad was happy about the move and the chance for a new life.

The Castle…

After hours of driving in circles the vampires eventually found the castle on the hill. Bloom looked outside and up to the cloudy sky and smiled; she flashed inside the castle and helped Vlad with moving their father's coffin, with him in it, since the Count didn't want to take any chances while it was still daylight even though Britain wasn't known for its sun.

"Perhaps dad should go on a diet" Vlad said trying to lift the coffin only to result to dragging it with Bloom.

"Yeah no kidding" Bloom laughed, confusing Vlad as just minutes ago she been pissed off and now she was in a good mood again but her dare not question it, he preferred this version of his sister a lot more than the pissed off version.

"I heard that" the Count spoke up from within the coffin.

"You were supposed to" Ingrid broke in causing the other too to break out into laughter.

5 Minutes Later…

"Okay Vlad gets the room which he shall share with the red head" the count said getting a confused look from Vlad and an annoyed one from Ingrid.

"Perhaps being around Bloom will help you become more vampiric, Vlad…especially with her extra vampiric nature lately" the count added up on seeing there confused looks while trying not to look confused himself, he had never seen anyone act so unstable after the transformation, first she's still a goody, goody then she's a true vampire, then psychotic before going back to been a goody, goody again.

Vlad then sighed and headed up to the room with Bloom close behind him, who was beginning to get worried since her father was beginning to get suspicious and she'd rather not risk him finding out her secret or anyone for that matter.

The room…

Bloom placed her coffin against the wall; she stepped back and got a good look at it before smiling and turning to see Vlad speaking with Zoltan and he didn't seem too happy which wasn't anything knew he was always complaining about been a vampire and like so many others he only focused on the negative of becoming a vampire, then again she had been much the same until she was turned and found it didn't really change her.

"I hate being a vampire it really sucks" Vlad complained, grabbing at his cape in anger.

"Isn't that rather the point" Zoltan replied.

"He's got a point there" bloom said earning a frustrated groan from Vlad before he threw his cape in his anger, aiming for the wall; however, he forgot about the open window and out the cape went flying out before falling to the ground where a raven haired breather was stood, planning to meet his new neighbours and since he had been turned down at the door he planned to meet them by getting inside via a rope and grappling hook, which he 'borrowed' from his dads camping gear, this been the only time he was glad his dad was a camping nut.

He wore a Dracula costume, excluding fangs and makeup as this was his daily outfit, even with his uniform for school he wore a cape.

"Oh no what am I gonna do" Vlad panicked as he began pacing back and forth net to the window when a grappling hook then came through the window, attached to yellow rope, the two vampires turned and stared at the grappling hook confused.

"What have we here?" bloom mused as she grabbed the rope and pulled it up and on the end of the yellow rope was a raven haired boy who soon found himself came crashing through the glassless down onto the stone floor.

"Ow" the boy said after a second delay, he got to his feet and began to waver from the sudden speed that brought him up, trying to regain his balance.

"What are you doing here breather" Bloom asked the boy once again her voice had a hostile edge to it. However before the boy could even utter a word the two vampires heard the sound of Ingrid on her way up and she wasn't far, knowing that they shouldn't let Ingrid find the breather the two vampires hid the boy under Vlad's bed.

Ingrid then entered the room and sniffed the air, intending to start complaining how Vlad was treated better and had stolen her room but when she picked up a powerful stench she knew something was up.

"Something's different...what are you hiding Vlad, Bloom?" the raven haired fangless vampiress asked, Bloom glared at Ingrid causing her to flinch as a shiver went up her spine.

"We're not hiding anything" Bloom replied menacingly as she approached Ingrid, her irises turning crimson as she did so.

Ingrid just simply walked past her and dived to the floor and lucked under the bed and pulled out a pile of dirty laundry, hoping Bloom wouldn't throw her out of the window before she was done.

"Honestly you're as bad as each other" Ingrid said as she turned and left the room, before Bloom could give her a piece of her mind.

Vlad dived down and looked under the bed, beginning to get worried as there was no way Ingrid could of missed the breather yet she hadn't found him and what he saw made his blood run cold, or rather didn't see.

"Oh crap he's gone" Vlad stated as he slowly turned to Bloom, now on the verge of panic that their cover was going to end up been blown and they'd only been there an hour at most.

Bloom flashed down next to her younger brother and when she saw the empty space she shot Vlad a look who nodded, Bloom took a long and powerful sniff of the air, to locate the breather before flashing out of the room, Vlad followed after her and out of their room and began looking for the breather.

Down Stairs…

Vlad looked around and saw his dad sniffing the air and creeping around the room, Vlad saw the boy's face staring out at his dad, his expression was one of wonder and fear, which concerned Vlad, but he knew he had to distract his father and he knew just the way to do it too.

"Dad I…I think I have my first fang" Vlad said knowing his dad would abandon his hunt to check if his precious son and heir was getting his fangs early. The count flashed in front of him, forgetting all about his overwhelming hunger and the prey he had been tracking and began checking Vlad's teeth for any sign of the development of fangs, Vlad saw bloom standing nearby and indicated where the boy was with his eyes, when bloom saw Vlad's signal and turned to where he was indicating and spotted the breather. Bloom flashed to him before grabbing hold of the breather, picking him up bridal style before flashing the both of them up to her and Vlad's room.

The room…

Vlad arrived soon after bloom and the boy had.

"Oh hi we haven't been properly introduced yet you must be the boy who just climbed through my window" Vlad spoke up.

"My names Robin and your vampires aren't you" robin replied

"Vampires" Vlad said jokingly

"Talking wolf, blood thirsty dad, first fang and an unbelievably fast sister." Robin replied, counting off on his fingers each of the vampiric things he'd noticed.

"Oh man I knew this would happen please don't chase us out of town with an angry peasant mob" Vlad begged beginning to get worried that his chance for a new life was gone before he'd even had a chance to live it.

"Why would I do that, vampires are awesome" robin said gleefully. "I know everything there is about vampires or at least I thought I did, why do you have a reflection?" robin asked when he saw the mirror.

"We don't come into our full vampire powers until we're 16" Vlad supplied.

Robin turned to bloom and she could tell he was trying to guess her age, Bloom then turned her eyes red and bared her fangs while hissing causing robin to back up.

"This is Bloom…my 16 year old sister" Vlad supplied

"Cool so you…so you have all the vampire powers and stuff" robin exclaimed, bloom only gave a silent nod in reply as she rolled her eyes at the boys excitement.

Ingrid then barged into their room and saw robin and glared at her 2 siblings, hoping that Bloom was in a better mood than before, though lately it was like a lucky dip depending on which one of Bloom's moods she'd get.

"What is that doing here and what if he found out we're…" Ingrid began, stopping before she gave away their secret.

"Vampires" Robin supplied

"Yes…wait he knows?" Ingrid stated beginning to get worried and pissed off.

"Yes but he won't tell" Bloom supplied as her eyes turned red and she then glared at robin, causing him to gulp.

"As it would be a very bad idea to find out your new neighbours are vampires only to piss them off…especially when the ones with fangs haven't fed in a long time" Bloom threatened, her eyes shade of crimson darkening making her look a lot more dangerous than before.

The three of them snuck out the breather out while their father was punishing Renfield for not getting any blood, completely unaware that Bloom had crates of the stuff, though it was soy blood which was a poor substitute for the real thing meaning the Count would have to order new crates of blood which could be a long wait and Vlad seemed to be against him biting breathers and his logic always got the better of him making his unlife so much harder for him. Once the breather was out the three of them returned to their respective rooms.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dracula's first day at Stokely Grammar School, a student learns their secret and an enemy is located.

Re-done

Series 1 Episode 2: First Day

The Count was currently sleeping in his coffin; meanwhile, Vlad was getting ready to go to school, before his dad awoke as he knew he wouldn't allow him to go, his father would never let him associate with breathers, he'd rather he be with a werewolf than a breather even when his wife, Vlad's mother ran off with a werewolf, the 'doorbell' wrang. Vlad headed down to answer the door, Renfield had jumped up to answer the door as the Count screamed his name having been awoke by the sound, not noticing he was blindfolded thanks to Vlad and ran into the door that led out of the 'living' room, as soon as he left his room Bloom's coffin door swung open with an eery creaking sound, to reveal the sleepy red headed vampire, Bloom flashed down stairs as soon as she realized Vlad wasn't in bed, she had always been very protective of Vlad especially after her 'mother's' antics on her sixteenth birthday, if she could call her that.

She found Vlad with the entire family of Branaghs at the door she was about to ask what was going on when she saw what was wearing "Vlad what are you wearing?" she asked with a sigh, knowing this wasn't going to go down well once their father found out.

"Bloom…" Vlad said shocked by her sudden appearing seemingly out of nowhere "It's my…school uniform" Vlad replied hesitantly, hoping Bloom wasn't in one of her moods again, Vlad was lucky as she wasn't cranky, he somehow almost always caught her at a good time unlike Ingrid who seemed to rarely catch Bloom at a good time.

Bloom gave her younger brother a sweet smile.

"Well if your going to school you better let me go with you, I'm sure I could pull some strings" Bloom said, Vlad was relieved that Bloom wasn't against the idea, however, the relief on his face soon disappeared when Ingrid entered the hall way with her signature scowl.

"Hello you must be the famous Ingird...you've ceratainly made some fans our house" the blonde woman said as she indicated with her eyes at Robin's twin older brothers, Ian and Paul.

"Mom" the duo whispered embarrassed as their cheeks turned red, a whisper all could hear, in perfect sync, their mother paid their whisper no heed of mind.

"So are you all ready for school?" she asked, even though it was obvious Ingrid wasn't wearing a school uniform.

"School! I don't go to school" Ingrid replied almost menacingly.

"Look you may not want to go to school but we do...so please don't tell dad" Vlad begged.

"Sure...I won't tell" Ingrid replied with an evil glint in her eye before taking in a large breath and yelling at the top of her lungs "DAD"

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS EVIL I AM TRYING TO SLEEP" came the Count's reply, his offspring could literally hear his extended fangs.

There father flashed into the corridor in his usual attire, cape included, his eyes fell onto his 'guests' before pointing at them.

"What peasant dares knock at my palace of doom?" the Count asked angrily, almost snarling at the breathers.

"Hello I'm your new neighbour Elizabeth Branagh…mr err…" Elizabeth said as she held up her hand to shake the counts hand.

The count let out a tired sigh.

"Count" he replied, knowing they needed to keep a low profile and his real name was quite famous so he and his offspring had decided to use Count as their last name instead of Dracula.

"Mr count well I have come to take Vlad, Ingrid and Bloom to school" Elizabeth replied, unaware that the Count hadn't known this and was more than just firmly against this.

"School? What school?" the Count asked, a dark glint in his eyes.

"Stokely Grammar" Elizabeth replied, the Count flashed behind her, right next to the door, the family of breathers span round to see the Count.

"My children do not go to school" the Count snarled, Elizabeth saw this wasn't the best time to argue with the Count and she wanted to make a good impression on her new neighbours so she just said her goodbyes and left to take her children to school, slightly offended by the a Count, a fact which was purely obvious just from her expression.

Vlad went into the dining room and sat at the table, the count then flashed back up to his coffin and Ingrid headed back to bed, Bloom joined Vlad at the table. The two young vampires began to come up with a plan to get to go to school, which didn't take too long when they took into account the human laws when it came to education and childcare.

Next day…

The Count was once again awoken by the door bell and when he flashed down, swearing that it better not be that Branagh woman again stairs to find a breather with what Renfeild referred to as a 'metal horse' (AKA a bicycle).

"Ah Mr Count and this must be Vlad, Bloom and Ingrid, I'm the head mistress of Stokley Grammar. Now Mr Count I don't know where you hail from but in this country children have to go to school and if you don't enrol them in a school they'll be taken away" the headmistress explained, getting straight to the point.

"Oh really?" the Count asked suddenly intrigued.

"Yes" she replied, unaware of how much the idea was appealing to him in a certain area.

"And how much would this service cost?" the Count asked.

"Cost? It wouldn't cost anything" she replied, more than slightly confused as this wasn't the normal parental reaction she'd been expecting.

"Perfect...well you can have her for a start I still have some hopes for the boy and I still need the other one" the Count responded as he indicated to Ingrid with his gaze.

"Yeah me too I hope he gets...lost" Ingrid stated, pausing as Renfeild took away her breakfast, thinking that Ingrid was leaving and he for one wouldn't be too sad about it.

"Mr Count this is no laughing matter, either send your children to school or you'll be taken to court" she replied

"Oh court, how I quiver with fear" the Count replied sarcastically before asking "And what pray tells is this court?"

Bloom rose from her seat and approached her father before whispering into his ear.

"Court is basically the modern equivalent to an angry peasant mob" the Count flinched and his fear evident in his eyes, the head mistress didn't know what she had said but she didn't question it as it had evidently worked and that was all that mattered in the end, getting the Count to send his children to school.

"Right you three get ready for school" the Count said rather quickly his fear evident in his voice, Vlad and Ingrid, who wasn't happy about their father's decision unlike her siblings, went upstairs to get changed into a school uniform, which the head mistress had passed them, Bloom handed her some cash to pay for them. The count went out to the car. Once the count was gone and Renfeild had gone to make their 'lunch' bloom approached the head mistress.

"Excuse me I was wondering if you could arrange it so that I will be in Vlad's classes" bloom asked.

"Why" she asked surprised since Bloom was from the records she had four years older and would clearly better in a class suited for her age.

"Because I can help him in class and make sure he stays in check and perhaps help pull his grades up, also my dad didn't exactly give me a well rounded education" Bloom clarified, adding a little hypnotise to ensure she got what she wanted

"Okay well we'll try it and see how it goes and if it works you can stay with Vlad if not you'll be given your own time-table" she replied.

"I except the terms….thank you" Bloom was about to leave when she remembered she wanted to ask about something else as well "Also would you mind if I didn't where the uniform, I tend to be slightly allergic to most fabrics and I don't think you'd like to be responsible if my allergies work up do to the uniform and I think it would be a little expensive to make a new uniform made of different materials for just one student" Bloom said as she came up with a quick lie, she hated wearing uniforms.

"Very well as long as their appropriate for school…well see you at school then" the head mistress replied before leaving on her bike.

Just outside the school…

The count was passing Vlad a broach of the family coat of arms, ignoring Ingrid and Bloom, causing Ingrid to have a slight fit, as the Count always treated her like this, as like most vampires he saw women as inferior and held most sexist beliefs at heart and were almost law in their vampiric society.

"Now Bloom listen I'm expecting you to look after Vlad understand?" the Count asked and Bloom nodded, while smiling brightly at her father, the Count was relieved she wasn't in another bad mood, she looked out the window at the sun, her eyes then turned red and some clouds blocked the sun, making it slightly more shady outside, Bloom and Vlad then got out of the car and joined up with robin and headed towards their lockers.

"Cool my own personal locker" Vlad exclaimed sounding a little too excited.

"That's your birthday present sorted" Bloom joked earning a laugh from Robin and Vlad, Robin had met up with pretty much the instant they left their veicle.

"Really it's not that great just a place to store your games kit and in your case the blood and corpses of innocent victims" robin joked, earning to a glare from the two vampires, Bloom's irises flashing crimson, silently warning him how thin the ice he was treading on was.

"Hey it's batman and batman" said a new voice Vlad and Robin jumped before turning around, surprised by the voice, Bloom, however, just turned around slowly to see Chloe "cool badge" she complemented when she saw Vlad's broach, with the Dracula cult of arms on it, Vlad began trying to stuff it into his locker a long with his cape which his father insisted he wear to school and had even brought it with him before throwing it at Vlad..

"Err…it's nothing…it's" Vlad stuttered not sure what say causing Bloom to roll her eyes.

"It's absolutely nothing to do with vampires" robin added gleefully earning yet another glare from the vampires.

"Robin…" Vlad started beginning to get irritated.

"Don't mind him he thinks he's a vampire and that vampires actually exist" Chloe added while rolling her eyes "Well see you at lunch then" Chloe said before turning and taking her leave, the hallway was suddenly filled with the sound of the the bell, causing Bloom to clutch her ears, hard and slightly bend her knees, struggling to remain stood up, from the sudden high-pitched noise.

"What's wrong with her?" robin asked, confused and slightly concerned.

"Bloom's hearing is a 'little' better than your average vampire…at times, according to dad…she sometimes can control her hearing but sometimes she can't" Vlad answered and Robin's face instantly turned to one of awe. When the bell stopped Bloom regained her posture, however, her ears were still ringing.

The three of them headed towards the wood work room. When they entered Robin sat near the front of the class room, Vlad then sat next to him and Bloom sat next to Vlad, the tables arranged so that it was three per table, Bloom was closest to the wall, Robin closest to the path way in the class room and Vlad was sat between the two of them.

Vlad glanced at Robin's bag as he dumped it on the table to retrieve the equipment he'd need for the lesson, mainly pen and paper when he saw his broach in Robin's bag. "why do you have my broach?" Vlad asked.

"You left your locker open so I…" Robin started until he was interrupted by Vlad.

"so you stole it" Vlad accused.

"No I was just holding onto it for safe keeping" Robin denied, the two friends broke into a little tussle with each of them trying get the broach, however, Mr Vanhelsing noticed this and confiscated the broach.

"So who's is this?" he asked, Vlad began to turn pale, not sure of what to do, Robin slowly raised his hand. "Oh that's a surprise come see me at lunch" he took the broach and chucked it into his drawer and locked it in a blue box in the draw before closing it and locking it, however, while he was closing the draw he had cut himself on a splinter, he sucked the side of his finger before flicking the blood off his finger, with a single wafting motion, he pocketed the key, bloom then took a whiff and instantly smelt the fresh blood, her eyes went red for a few brief moments, however, the teacher didn't notice, when bloom closed her eyes, she instantly realized that this was smell was slayer's blood, her eyes then fuelled with anger and her teeth began to sharpen and form fangs, she struggled to keep her mouth shut and hide her fangs, the teacher put a plaster over the cut, thinking robin was a vampire and not wanting to get into a fight with a vampire in front of a class who didn't believe in vampires and expose himself as a vampire slayer, soon after Bloom's fangs retracted as the scent was not as strong anymore.

Lunch time…

Robin headed to Mr Vanhelsing's class room, however, what he hadn't realized yet was that bloom was following him and when she saw him come out of the class room empty handed she transformed into a smoke and went in under the door and then under the tables, then when she saw the teacher leave the room she reformed in front of the drawer, she opened it and made her hand take on the form of smoke and pushed it through the lock and turned the broach to smoke and when she pulled it out she pocketed the broach and used the same tactic to replace with a badge she had found on the school grounds, she left to find her brother and return his broach.

She found him and his two friends outside of the head mistress office (just after the head mistress went to deal with the cockroach, which Ingrid had pulled out of Vlad's spinach sandwich, to cover up Chloe's screaming after finding out what they were and to cause a little chaos).

"Hey Vlad I got your broach" she passed him it, Vlad pocketed the broach, relieved he had it back and that he wouldn't have to endure his fathers wrath for losing it, Chloe turned slowly to face Bloom and Bloom saw the fear on her face and in her eyes as well as picked up the scent of her fear.

"Err…Bloom…how old are you?" she stuttered fearfully, Vlad's face instantly went pale, he knew what was coming.

"Sixteen…why?" bloom replied, Chloe then took a few steps back, looking even more scared and more pale than before.

"So you…have…your…fangs?" Chloe stuttered.

"I thought robin wasn't going to tell anyone?" Bloom asked as she glared at robin, revealing her fangs and hissing at him (They're the only ones in the corridor).

"Ingrid allowed her to figure it out" Vlad answered, causing Bloom to roll her eyes.

"Yes I have my fangs" Bloom said as she turned back to Chloe, she bared her fangs at her to prove it, making Chloe nervous "And I'd appreciate it if you kept it a secret" Bloom added, Chloe nodded slowly, Bloom's features softened and she retracted her fangs "Don't be scared I won't hurt you" Bloom added when she saw just how terrified Chloe was.

"Yeah Chloe Bloom's like Vlad, neither of them want to bite people...Bloom's just a 'little' more scary" Robin clarified, Chloe became a little less pale but not much. Bloom saw Jonathon enter the slayers class room, she strained her hearing, hoping that damn bell wouldn't go off again, she gasped at what she heard "We've got trouble Vanhelsing is a slayer and he thinks your dad is a vampire" Bloom said quickly, however, before they could do anything they had to go to class as that bell rung once again and gave Bloom one hell of a migrain.

After school…

"How did you find out he was a slayer?" Vlad asked as they started to run to Vanhelsing's classroom.

"I smelt his blood when he cut his finger" Bloom replied quickly.

They soon found Mr Branagh but were stopped by the head mistress for running in the corridor, the head mistress entered the classroom first followed by Mr Branagh, she was going to show him where the boiler was, when Mr Vanhelsing's trap went off causing some trouble as a net, with balls of garlic attactched to fall upon the headmistress.

A Couple Minutes Later...

"Okay why don't you two go with Vlad and Bloom back up to the castle?" mr Branagh asked.

"Castle these two live in a castle" the slayer asked as he pointed to Bloom and Vlad, Bloom's eyes flashed red.

"Sir could I speak to you privately before you go to her office?" Bloom asked getting a suspicious look from the slayer. The two entered the classroom, the slayer quickly grabbed a stake ready to stake Bloom, however, he was surprised when Bloom didn't respond she didn't even flinch.

"Stay away from my family slayer" Bloom threatend as her eyes turned crimson once again red.

"And leave your family to feed on the blood of the innocent I think not" the slayer replied with a tone of authority.

"We're not biting people anymore, we need to keep a low profile, but that may change if my father finds out there's a slayer in town." Bloom replied, as she felt her fangs poking her lower lip.

"How old are you?" the slayer asked, getting more suspicous and more convinced Bloom shuldn't be trusted and was too dangerous to be left alone.

"Sixteen, now leave my family especially my brother alone or you will regret it" Bloom threatened her irises turning an even deeper shade of red, she bared her fangs, hissing she proceeded add "If you harm my brother your son will pay the price" Bloom threatened, she knew a weakness when she saw one, she flashed out of the room, leaving the slayer alone to think over what she had promised and went up to the castle to find her father accusing their friends of announcing them to the school.

"They didn't announce you to the school" Bloom said as she entered the castle in an almost bored tone, stopping the Count before he bit Chloe and Robin.

"Then who could have done it then" the Count yelled in responce, thunder and lightening could be herd outside, Bloom bared her fangs at him causing him to flinch slightly.

"It was me and Vlad" Bloom confessed the counts anger visibly vanished and the storm he had started with his rage cleared away.

"Oh Vladdy I am so proud of you this town certainly seems to bring the best or rather the worst out of you, and it looks like I was right Bloom is making you act more vampiric by getting you to betray me like that" the count, hugged his son and gave Vlad twenty pounds for been 'evil' strange the Count didn't care about money as long as it was for Vlad, he turned back to Bloom, he would have scolded her for betraying him but she scared him, her irises crimson, fangs fully extended and with Bloom's attitude lately he didn't think it a wise time to try and punish her.


	3. Mother's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conniving wife and mother arrives for a visit, Bloom's pissed and forms an unlikely alliance.

Re-done

Series 1 Episode 3: Mother's Visit

The Count had Vlad practice flying before school and well it wasn't going very well, for one thing Vlad was simply jumping on the table thanks to his father and he wouldn't be able to fly until after the change when he turns sixteen, at best he'd be able to fly two weeks before hand by accident, but Vlad was only twelve years old.

"Dad he won't be able to fly until he's come into his full powers at earliest he won't be able to fly until he's a week or two away from being sixteen" Bloom said getting annoyed at her fathers persistence.

"Oh nonsense he is my son and heir he can do it" the Count replied, Vlad let out a sigh before jumping off the table, landing on the floor stoo upright in froont of his father.

"Vladdy I can't believe it you flew" the Count excalaimed, even though it was blatently obvious that, that wasn't the case to everyone except him, the Count pulled out what appeared to be an old victorian style, red purse and began digging through it for Vlad's reward while Bloom simply rolled her eyes, the Count gave Vlad a ten pound note before the young pre-teen vampire could put up any resistance and tell his dad he hadn't flown, all resistance left at the chance for money, he smirked as he looked at his reward, but his smirk faded with what his father said next.

"Now we'll see you fly from the ceiling" the Count declared causing Bloom's anger to rise and for her eyes to turn crimson, the temperature physically dropped, the Count looked towards his eldest a slightly fearful look.

'She's worse than when her mother was pregenant' the Count thought to himself.

"Yeah Vlad lets see you in action" Ingrid added clearly annoyed by how easily Vlad got money when she could barley get a penny from him, she froze when she realized why the Count hadn't retorted, she looked towards Bloom and felt a shiver go up her spine.

"Got to go...if you EVER try something so stupid I'll fangcuff you to a sunbed...see ya" Bloom threatened, the fact she had changed her tone from threatening to sickly sweet unnerved the Count as well as her siblings, Bloom flashed next to her brother and grabbed his shoulders before she flashed them both out of the castle and headed to school.

School...

Bloom then stopped just outside the school gates.

"Thanks sis" Vlad breathed out, surprised by the sudden speed his sister used to get him away and hoped that she was in a better mood.

"No problem, I won't let you end up in casualty because of dad's stupid antics" Bloom replied before, pulling a black bottle from her handbag, she had 'borrowed' from her 'mother' and began to drink deeply from it.

"What's that?" Vlad asked.

"Ah" Bloom replied enjoying the taste and how refreshing her beverage was "That was the French aristocrat 1642" Bloom answered as she licked her fangs for any remaining drops of blood.

"Man I'm sure gonna be glad I'm not you when dad finds" Vlad mused.

"Hey I can't help it...I've just been craving blood recently and I found dad's stash that he'd misplaced...so why not" Bloom replied before she and Vlad walked through the school gates to meet up with their friends.

5 minutes later…

"Hi Bloom, Vlad" Robin greeted as approached his friends.

"Hey" they replied in unison.

"Where's Chloe?" Bloom asked.

"Oh...well…she's still a bit nervous around you…since you already have…" Robin replied while trying to find a way to explain Chloe's problem with them without hurting their feelings and risking exposing her secret, as he too was nervous around Bloom, he may be a vampire nut, or freak as other kids called him but he did have common sense and he woud have to be a fool not to be nervous areound Bloom. Bloom parted her lips slightly and revealed her fangs her fangs slightly to which Robin simply said "yeah those".

Bloom closed her mouth and retracted her fangs so that no one discovered their secret.

Lunch Time…

The three of them were walking down the hall way when they bumped into Ingrid. "Hey…oh and you two mom's coming to visit" Ingrid added with a spiteful grin. Bloom's eyes instantly turned crimson as her anger boiled and her fangs began to lengthen and poke out, slightly cutting her lower lip.

"Mom…you've actually spoken to mom" Vlad exclaimed with utter shock.

"Yeah I sent her a letter inviting her to stay for a couple of days, and she accepted my invitation she'll be here by tonight" Ingrid replied before adding "What's wrong don't you want to see mom?".

Bloom hissed at her showing off her fangs, which had tripled in size since she showed them that morning, causing Robin to audibly gulp, surprised by her sudden change in nature, Ingrid even looked scared of her and took a step back, she hated it when Bloom got that look in her eyes, it made her look like she was gonna tear her throat out and after what she did to those slayers that wasn't too hard to believe. "Why would we want to see that witch again?" Bloom asked, her voice turning demonic as her anger continued to increase. Vlad only nodded in agreement, like Bloom he hated his mother, even though Ingrid was thrilled about the idea and wanted to be with her mother.

"Wow…at least she sounds like a proper vampire, you two don't even have a fang between ya" Robin said as he indicated towards Vlad and Ingrid, Ingrid was about to threaten at him but then saw Bloom's fangs grow even more, she still hadn't figured out she did that, but apparently some vampires had this ability, now they were triple the size of the Count's fangs, so she simply turned and left. However what they hadn't realized, well almost non of them was that Vanhelsing was in the locker next to them listening, Robin and Vlad then went ahead to lunch, Bloom always left them at that point and would meet up with them later, after all she couldn't really eat a proper diet at school. Bloom turned to the locker next to them (Jonathon's locker) and pulled it open, ignoring the lock combination on it, almost pulling it off its hinges and saw the slayer.

"Slayer, meet me in the wood work room in 10 minutes" Bloom slammed the locker shut leaving it crippled and looking as if it had been badly beaten in.

10 minutes later…

"What do you want vampire?" the slayer asked from behind his desk as he causally opened his jacket by casually placing his hands into his pockets to reveal a big, long stake in his belt.

"I know you heard about my mother coming to town" Bloom replied causally not concerned in the slightest about the stake, her eyes turned crimson "I need you to tail her, find out what she's up to then report back to me, then I'll decide how to deal with her and don't get caught, slay her and you know the consequences, slayer" Bloom explaind before awaiting the slayer's response.

"And why should I help you?" the slayer asked, hating the fact he was negoitating with a vampire, a young one at that who didn't see him as a threat and was using his own son against him.

Blooms fangs peeked out over her lower lip "Because I don't trust her and you'll follow her any where and don't try to deny it, I know it's what you'd do, and if you don't help me and don't report back to me, your son will be my target…I must know what she's up to" Bloom replied before flashing out of the room leaving the slayer alone.

The castle…

Chloe was helping Vlad with his math homework, after all he'd never done it before (If he had the count wouldn't have been so against school, vampires probably didn't focus on math in lessons), Chloe kept giving Bloom nervous glances, even with her promising not to harm her as long as she didn't harm or betray her family Chloe still feared the vampiress, Robin however, was eagerly awaiting the arrival of another adult vampire, full powered vampire who acted like a vampire.

The doors then swung open and the newest vampire to visit Stokley glided into the castle. "Hello Bloom, Ingrid…" she turned to Robin "…Vlad, oh and I can't believe how much you've changed darling" Magda greeted.

"Not that much I haven't" Vlad replied glumly from the table, Magda turned to face her son, not caring in the least that she'd confused him with a breather wearing a cape who looked completely different to Vlad.

"Vlad I didn't see you there" she then replied when she saw Vlad at the table, she looked towards her eldest daughter "Bloom darling look how much you've grown up" Magda 'praised' as she attempted to stroke her cheek lightly, however, she was stopped by Bloom's fast reflexed hand which grabbed Magda's wrists, just inches away from her face, she increased her grip, Magda winced in pain as she felt her wrist on the verge of breaking, Bloom's eyes turned crimson, her mouth opened to reveal her fangs, which were currently double the size of the Count's fangs, while hissing at the bitch that was basically the bane of her existance before saying,

"Touch me you bitch and I will tear you limb from limb" Bloom's voice was threatening, lightening struck outside followed by thunder as Bloom's anger continued to rise, when Magda saw bloom's eyes and heard her tone she knew just how serious her daughter was, she flinched and stepped back, away from her daughter.

"What's with Bloom?" Robin asked Vlad, not sure if he should be terrified or excited with her acting like a propper vampire.

"Me and Bloom hate mom, after all she's put our family through and Bloom well, when someone threatens or causes our family pain, like mom has…it sort of brings out her vampiric nature, other wise she's cheerful and caring" Vlad explained as he glared at his mother. Robin and Chloe then looked between bloom and Magda and when they saw Bloom they could tell just how protective and evil bloom could be, this morning she was her normal and cheery self and now as soon as her mother arrives she had appeared to turn into a heartless killing machine, a true vampire if not even worse. The two branaghs left the family of vampires before Magda started snacking on there necks.

Magda went to see the Count only to be nearly thrown out of the castle and not in the figuritive sence as much like Vlad and Bloom he didn't want to be anywhere near her and disagreed when it came to her staying with them; however, she simply lied and charmed her way out of it, like always for the Count fell for her everytime she returned and she would use it to her advantage every time to suit her needs.

A few hours later…

Bloom entered a room to find her father asking for opinions on how he looked so he could get Magda to have a relationship with him again, she had just heard Vlad finish his description of Magda and saw it didn't even phase him. "Why would you want to be with that devious conniving bitch" Bloom roared at her father, her irises turning crimson and her fangs extending.

"That's exactly why she's so perfect" the Count replied eagerly. Magda entered the room.

"Why do you two hate me so much?" she asked innocently, while trying to sound hurt to get sympathy from her children.

"Take a wild guess" Bloom snapped as she showed her fangs again, causing Magda to flinch.

Ingrid began to play some music to help her get sympathy "Please give me one more chance bloom darling"

"You had that chance back in Transylvania when you left Vlad with the slayers for dead before calling out 'until next time darlings, have fun' actually come to think about it, it was on my 16th birthday and if I hadn't had my vampire powers we'd both be slain" Bloom replied as she remembered how she had to fight off 10 slayers when she'd only just got her full powers and she then found her mother outside the castle with her new car telling Patrick his brother wouldn't be able to marry her daughter due to slayers. "You always had an allterrier motive" bloom growled at her.

"Well I was only trying to get you a husband and from the achievement of that day with the slayers I'm sure I could find you one in a snap" Magda replied. Ingrid turned the music off when she saw her father finally falter and once again fall for Magda, their father then embraced her in a hug.

"I'm not proud of what I did 'mom' but I would do it again every time to protect Vlad and if you do anything like that again you'll meet their fate" Bloom flashed outside and found Chloe and robin about to enter the castle grounds, Chloe gulped when she saw Bloom and froze when she saw her angry red eyes and fangs, at least three times as long as the counts fangs over lapping her lower lip, Vlad soon joined the trio outside and he didn't look too happy either.

"Let me guess she's staying" Chloe said.

Bloom then roared with anger and punched her fist right through the stone wall behind her. Causing Chloe to gulp and take a step back. "There must be some way to get rid of her" bloom muttered frustrated.

"Well there is one way you could get rid of her" Chloe spoke up, bloom's head then shot around to face her eyes wide and filled with hope, even Vlad went wide eyed. "Do you remember what your father said what would happen if he found hide or hair of that werewolf?" Chloe asked and bloom's eyes then flashed with realisation and a smile then grew upon her face, she then grabbed the three of them and flashed them up to her and Vlad's room, they then surrounded Zoltan and took clumps of fur, Vlad went down to break the news to dad. Bloom turned around to take robin and Chloe home so that they wouldn't be hurt by Magda and so robin didn't get any ideas, she had seen how Robin looked at her, however, when she turned she saw robin gone and Chloe staring at Bloom's coffin which lay against the stone wall.

"So you sleep…in that?" Chloe asked nervously.

"Yeah…I know your still nervous around me…but don't be we're friends I won't harm you and I'll make sure my dad doesn't as well as Ingrid when she gets her fangs, don't worry" bloom then put her arm around Chloe, bloom could feel her heart beat and felt it slow down a little, however it was still higher than it should, so bloom knew she was still fearful of bloom, just no as much "how about we go find your brother before he does something stupid", she then flashed Chloe and herself down stairs just in time to hear robin had taken Magda to his house to stay until she finds some where to go, bloom then took Chloe home, at vampire speed.

The Branagh Household…

Bloom stopped just outside the open front door and Chloe instantly stumbled inside and tried to stop herself from falling by grabbing onto the banisters of the stairs due to going from super speed to a full on hault in mere miniseconds. She then turned and gave Bloom a questioning and confused look on her face due to the sudden stop at such a high-speed.

"I can't enter without permission, vampire, remember?" Bloom replied, Chloe's eyes widened realization as she understood why she nearly went flying through a wall upon arrival.

"I invite you in" Chloe replied and Bloom instantly flashed inside the house and used her vampire abilities to sense Magda before using her vampire speed again and headed into the kitchen, where she found her mother getting ready to feed along with a fed up Ingrid leaning against the kitchen wall.

"So you did decide to leave and live with mom, oh and mom if I find out you have bitten anyone especially people in this family I will hunt you and your boyfriend down before giving you both a slow, painful and gruesome death" Bloom threatened as her eyes turned black and her pupils dilated and she bared her fangs now twice as long as they were before. Magda once again flinched in fear before taking two steps away from her daughter, eyes wide with fear, Ingrid however, wasn't sure what was so scary, that is until she caught a glimpse of Bloom as she began to get ready to un-hypnotise the Branagh and felt her temporarily beating heart skip a beat from fear, when Bloom's fangs retracted and her eyes returned to normal, she clicked her fingers and all the Branagh's blinked as they recovered from the hypnosis not remembering a thing, Bloom gave her mother a death glare before leaving to go back to the castle.

Next Day At School…

Ingrid was frustrated and approached bloom and was about to speak to her about what she'd heard from Vlad when Bloom turned into the wood work room, Ingrid then heard talking, so she pressed herself against the door and listened in.

"So slayer what did you find out? What is she up to?" Bloom asked

"She's planning on marrying the Count and then have me slay him so that she gets the castle" the slayer replied before asking "So what is going to be done about her?"

"I will deal with her and trust me when I say she will face her worst nightmare"

Ingrid heard this and backed away from the door slowly Vanhelsing is a slayer and Bloom is manipulating him.

Meanwhile…

Magda headed up to the castle smiling evilly, thanks to Bloom it was cloudy enough for her to go out and carry out her evil plans and with Bloom at school she wouldn't be able to stop her and speak sense into the Count.

"Hello bon bons, Patrick's finally leaving me alone now perhaps we can get together again, marry me, I know we don't want to rush things but how does tonight sound?" Magda asked once she found the count and when he heard the lie about Patrick he was back under her spell.

after school...

Bloom took Vlad, robin and Chloe up to the castle, as soon as they stepped through castle doors they saw Magda and the count waiting for them, Bloom approached them menacingly, and flashed her eyes red "What in the name of blood and garlic is she doing here?" Bloom roared, her fangs poking out a bit.

"Well for your information red-head me and Magda are getting married tonight" the Count replied.

Bloom stamped her foot in her rage, cracking the castle floor as she hissed at her mother while showing her fangs and flashed up to her room. Smirking, knowing Magda would believe she had won and was completely unaware of how much Bloom knew and just how dangerous her eldest daughter could be.

That Night...

Bloom crept down the stairs and began to stalk Magda, each step she took she increased the size of her fangs, then she saw the slayer in a 'disguise' and he was speaking with the vampire about slaying Bloom and her family, Magda knew that Bloom would figure out she caused her father's death and didn't want to risk her wrath and since she didn't need her or her other children she would have the slayer to take care of them and then she and Pactrik would own the castle and everything the Dracula owned, Magda's smirk vanished wheb Bloom grabbed her by the back of the neck and lifted her off the ground, Bloom looked around Magda and glared at the slayer while showing her fangs.

"Here you may need this, just stay away from Jono" the slayer said as he handed bloom a bottle of holy water, which Bloom took and gave the slayer a nod, he took that opportunity to leave. Bloom then took Magda before the Count, still being held off the ground by her neck, she then threw her phone to her father.

"Look on the voice mail, it appears she and Patrick had a plan for Magda to marry you, then kill you off with the rest of us, Magda would then get everything and then she get back with Patrick, that is if she ever left him in the first place and then who knows from there." Bloom explained.

Her eyes turned red and burned into the back of Magda's head, she then threw Magda to the ground and hissed at her, the Count then stood opposite Bloom and Vlad stood next to her as they surrounded Magda, Ingrid just glared at her from a wall near the window, every so often she'd glare at Bloom, for knowing about a slayer and keeping it a secret, Bloom smashed the bottle of holy water on her mother's face, causing Magda to begin to smoke as the holy water burned her flesh.

"Well 'mom' what did I say would happen if you threatened my family, I said I'd rip you limb from limb and you know I'm deadly serious when it comes to things like this, now leave this town or suffer a fate that's worse than that of those slayers back in Transylvania" Bloom roared, while hissing with the last few words and bearing fangs, three times longer than the Counts, Magda who was still smoking from the holy water then flashed out of the castle, terrified by her own daughter.

A/N Not much changed with this one, if you haven't watched Young Dracula I reccomend it as it is a great show.


	4. Bloom's News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret she kept from her family is revealed and Ingird's prank calls into question Vlad's legitimacy.

Re-done

Series 1 Episode 4: Bloom's News

The count was sitting at the dining table bored out of his wits, Vlad was sitting at the table, staring at his 'breakfast', a bowl of maggots, that were still alive, Ingrid was sat two or three spaces to Vlad's right and two spaces to the Count's left and was just waiting for time to pass by and Bloom was to the right of Vlad playing with her fangs with her tongue also bored out of her wits.

"Vlad I want you to stay home today and entertain me" the Count declared.

"Dad if you need entertaining buy a TV" Vlad replied in a bored tone, he'd been having similar conversations with his father for a long time, each one ending with no TV for Vlad.

"If we get to do evil stuff I'll stay home with you" Ingrid piped up, hoping to give up a day of boring school and get to have a day of chaos and mayhem.

"So it's decided I shall buy a television Renfeild go buy a television" the Count declared.

Bloom got out of her seat and began to head outside, with Vlad not far behind her, they opened the door slightly and Bloom looked up to the sunny sky, turned her irises crimson and summoned a couple storm clouds to protect her from the sun's rays before stepping outside and bending her knees, Vlad jumped onto her back, Bloom stood back up to her full height and using her vampire speed ran down the hill the castle was on and headed towards the school, Vlad jumped off Bloom's back, taking a minute to regain his balance and the two of them walked into school and met up with Robin and Chloe outside the school door.

"Hi Bloom, Vlad" Robin greeted wearing his usual grin. Chloe looked at bloom shiftily, after the previous day with Bloom's mother she was even more wary of Bloom, she had seen her vampiric nature and it scared her, little did she know all she had seen was a mere glimpse of a fragment of Bloom's true vampiric nature.

"Hi Chloe…Robin" Bloom said with her gaze never leaving Chloe. Bloom looked around before opening her bag and taking out her black bottle, she pulled the top up and brought the bottle to her lips and pulled her head back and began to drink from the bottle, heavily, when she removed the bottle from her lips Chloe flinched, their was a drop of a thick red liquid on her lip and was beginning to stream down onto her chin until bloom's tongue came out and cleaned the red liquid up, she closed her eyes to savor the taste of the last drop.

"Was that…" Chloe began before finding she couldn't finish the sentence, Chloe began to realize just how vampiric Bloom was, yesterday she had seen her vampiric side, the day before that she saw Bloom's fangs when she hissed at Robin and now today she was drinking blood.

"Yeah it was; Bloom's being having craving lately" Vlad confessed causing Chloe to take two steps back from Bloom, causing bloom to roll her eyes. "which brand did you get by the way?" Vlad asked turning to Bloom.

"The same as before French aristocrat 1642, expensive, delicious and very rare" Bloom replied before taking another sip of the bottle.

"Don't you think dad will notice that you took one of his favorite bottles" Vlad asked to which bloom just shrugged her shoulders not really caring if he did or didn't, Bloom had never really cared for the wrath of either of her parents but lately she seemed to care less and less.

After school…

Bloom and Vlad entered the castle to see their dad staring, hypnotized at the new TV screen, causing Bloom to roll her eyes, Vlad then sat down to watch the new TV.

"So you got the TV then...finally I'm normal" Vlad said.

"No son of mine is going to be normal, your forbidden from watching this dribble...Ingrid you can watch it if you want" the Count replied, Ingrid stormed off to her room Vlad let out a heavy sigh before turning and heading up to his and Bloom's room, hating the fact that he'd been trying to get his father to buy TV for years and now that he finally had he was forbidden to watch it.

Bloom and Vlad's room…

Bloom got down onto her knees and put her hand under the bed and pulled out a bottle of blood and drained half the bottle before putting it back and going to her coffin which lay against the wall, she clicked her fingers and the coffin door swung open, she turned round and glided backwards into the coffin and was about to shut it when Vlad asked her something, something that made her worry.

"Bloom why do you have these cravings" Vlad asked as he sat at foot of his bed watching his sister, she just been about to close her eyes and drift off to sleep but that question brought her to reality.

"Well...you...see...Vlad...I met this boy...a few months before my sixteenth birthday and...we shared something special, but he had to leave with his family a week after my sixteenth birthday...and I wasn't able to see him and so we were in able to even say goodbye, his name was sky…any ways I took this test not long before we were ran out by that angry peasant mob…and I found out I'm…pregnant…please keep it to your self" bloom finished, stuttering the last part, she'd been keeping this secret for a while now.

"Don't worry I won't tell" Vlad replied "so when will…"

"I'd say about nine months or something, I'm not sure" Bloom replied.

The Next Day…

Bloom and Vlad headed down stairs and found their dad still staring at the TV, Bloom rolled her eyes at her father's stupidity to stay up all day and night watching TV and it didn't look like he was going to stop now or anytime soon.

"He's being watching it all night" Vlad explained in disbelief. 'So much for setting an example for the children' Vlad thought to himself.

Bloom and Vlad headed to school without any kind of farewell from their father as he was completely sucked into the TV soap opera he'd been watching.

Lunch Time…

Ingrid approached Vlad and forced him against the lockers, wearing her signature scowl as she glared at her younger brother.

"Now what have I done?" he asked not really caring, Ingrid had taken to blaming him for almost everything.

"You made dad buy that stupid TV, thanks to you I'm now dad's fourth favorite" Ingrid complained to Vlad, not that she'd ever admit it she just wanted to actually have a father figure like normal people had.

"Your not his fourth favorite Ingrid..." Vlad replied as if she was been ridiculous before adding "You forgot about Renfeild which makes you his fifth favorite" Vlad and Robin laughed as they then ran away from the pre-vampire. Ingrid then formulated a plan to get revenge on her brother, she remembered back to the previous day when she over heard the twins telling Robin and Vlad about their trip to Transylvania when Robin was a baby. Ingrid got Jono to write a fake diary of her mother's so that she could get her revenge on her brother, planning to hypnotizing him to forget all about it, not wanting what she was doing to get back to the slayer or for him to spill the beans to Vlad afterwards.

2 hours later…

Ingrid met up with Jono at the library and had been pacing back and fourth for two hours, while Jono sat at the table in front of her writing the fake diary that would allow her to get revenge on Vlad.

"Have you finished it yet?" Ingrid snapped, having run out of patience an hour ago.

"yeah, here" Ingrid then took the book and hypnotized Jono so that he'd forget all about their conversation and that he'd spoken to her today and to forget that he'd done her bidding and about her plan.

The Castle…

The doorbell wrung and unfortunately for those on the other side as they had forced the Count to abandon the TV and answer the door, the Count was met by the twins Ian and Paul, holding a video camera.

"Hey is Ingrid in she said she'd be in out film for you've been shamed the winner gets a one thousand pound if it is shown on TV" Ian said to the Count.

"What? You mean you can make your own TV and then all the peasants will worship and fear you?" the Count asked completely missing the point.

"Err…sort of…so are you going to help?" asked Ian, ignoring half of what the Count had said and put it down to the fact he wasn't from around there and things were a lot different from where he was from.

"No, but I'm going to steal your idea and enter the competition myself" the Count replied before taking their video camera and slamming the door in their faces and going to make the movie.

An Hour And One 'Accident' Later…

Ingrid approached the mess of books, as do to her violent nature she had knocked Renfield into the bookcase and ruined the tape for the you've been shamed competition and the Count had demanded she clean the mess up, she stopped at the messy pile of books where Renfeild with his face covered in cream lay slightly dazed from falling into the book case having twenty or so books, all with at least seven hundred pages and hardbacks at that, fell upon him followed by a huge cream pie and a metal platter, Ingrid then picked up the fake diary, making it look like a coincident and revealed what it was to spark everyone's curiosity and began reading the context aloud of how Magda switched Vlad with a British families baby.

"Vladdy my boy, you not my boy" the Count said shocked, causing Bloom to roll her eyes and her anger to boil especially since the only reason he believed any of this was because he had been watching too many soap operas, with this kind of plot, however, Vlad doubted it true and started trying to appeal to the Count's sense of reason, also unlike the Count who was still in TV land and Vlad who was trying to talk sense to someone who still thought they were in the sixteenth century Bloom could smell Ingrid all over this.

"Well we could do a DNA test, like they do on the TV" Renfield suggested.

"What's a...DNA test?" Vlad, he had never heard of anything like this since in Transylvania they had basically lived in the dark ages, they hadn't even owned a light bulb, then again they still don't.

"A DNA test is a scientific way to find out if people are related" Chloe explained.

"Related!? Dad I'm your son" Vlad argued, shocked at the very suggestion.

"Do the test" the Count replied seriously.

Renfeild then took Robin and Vlad down to the cellar and took a sample of each of their blood and putting it into a wooden wheel before bringing them both back up.

"Behold the wheel of DNA" Renfeild declared as he prepared to spin the wheel "Shall we spin the wheel" he asked as if he'd been a game show host.

"If this is science I'm a banana" Chloe muttered, unable to believe the idiocy of the 'science' before her or that the Count was taking it seriously.

"Zip it before I peel ya...this is Transylvanian science much more accurate than boring old British science" Renfeild snapped.

"And it's entertaining, spin the wheel" the Count added, Renfield proceeded to spin the wheel and the results said that Robin was the real son of Dracula, the Count the kicked Vlad out and gave his room to Robin, Chloe took Vlad to her house when she failed to talk sense into her brother so that Vlad somewhere to stay while they sorted this out. Bloom joined them at their house. Bloom, Vlad and Chloe then headed up to Robin's room. Bloom took on her bat form and hung from the roof, so she could stay and look after Vlad without been found by the Branaghs.

Vlad slumped onto the bed looking depressed.

"Come on Vlad that diary had to be a fake was it even her writing?" Chloe asked, trying to cheer her friend up and find a way to make his father see sense.

"I don't know mom never wrote us" Vlad replied grumpily.

"Well that DNA test couldn't have been accurate" Chloe argued, Bloom then rolled her bat eyes before flying down and turning back into her vampire self.

"Of course it wasn't accurate I was with Vlad all the time, I never let Magda be alone with him, I never trusted her and I always knew she was up to no good but if you still need convincing I could perform a proper DNA test, well blood test actually...everything comes down to blood, blood got us into this mess it can get us out" Bloom explained, when Chloe heard bloom's suggestion her eyes lit up, although she was disturbed by how Bloom described blood.

"Okay do that and we can finally put an end to this nonsense" Chloe said.

Vlad sat up and Bloom then took Vlad arm and turned her nails into sharp claws and cut Vlad's wrist and sucked her finger before lightly sucking on the wound, she swished the blood in her mouth before swallowing the blood, she put her thumb over the wound and when she felt the blood beginning to seep through her thumb she increased the heat by creating a small fire ball and drying the blood to help with healing.

"Vampire blood…very powerful too especially for your age" Bloom stated, when the last couple words left Bloom's mouth Vlad's couldn't keep the smile off his face, however, it was too late to head back up to the castle so Bloom took on bat form again and hung from the roof once again, Chloe left the room, slightly concerned about the fact a vampire was staying at her house.

The Next Night…

Bloom and Vlad had finally got out of the house; Bloom flashed them both up to the castle before pushing the doors open.

They entered just in time to see the Count getting close to biting Jono, Bloom flashed between the Count and the young yet to be slayer, she bared her fangs and turned her irises turned crimson and gave her father a death glare, snarling.

"You're all are vampires" Jono gasped shocked almost shrieking. Bloom turned to face him, the scent of his fear made her mouth water, especially since slayers blood was rare and one of the best tasting bloods around.

"Listen, yeah we're vampires, we haven't harmed anyone since coming here and I've made a deal with your father and if you're here I'm betting he'll be running in here in three two one" Vanhelsing came barging in holding up a stake and started pointing it in all directions as he approached his son, he saw Bloom and froze, next to his son.

"Vanhelsing what did I say would happen if you even tried to slay my family?" Bloom asked as she hissed at the slayer baring her fangs, her eyes slowly turned crimson. Bloom's hand formed a fist, she struck it out at the nearby wall, putting her fist straight through it, inwardly smirking at the expressions of the slayers it had been priceless.

"Now leave, the next time you try this I will give you both a slow and painful death" Bloom spat in a demonic voice, using her vampiric powers to shake the castle, the two intruders nodded before bolting out the door.

Bloom turned to face her dad "Dad Vlad is your son I tasted his blood, it's vampire blood and it's powerful, so it would seem Renfeild deceived you" Bloom took the vials from the wheel which held the blood she then sniffed and tasted the bloods "The bastard switched them" Bloom roared, her voice full on demonic, the vials shattered in her hands covering them in blood. The Count turned to Renfeild and gave him hell, meanwhile Robin was apologizing to Vlad.

2 Hours Later…

"Renfield where's that French aristocrat 1642 we need to celebrate Vlad's incredible potential" the Count boomed, Bloom had told him all about the power in Vlad's blood and that he was far too young to have that kind of power and to say the Count was thrilled was an understatement.

"I'm sorry master someone drank the last of it" Renfeild showed the count the empty bottle of blood, glad that the this would distract the Count and hopefully decrease the amount of his wrath focused upon him.

"What?" he roared when he saw the bottle, thunder was heard outside, the bottle shattered, cutting Renfield's hands, he headed off to get the glass out of his hands.

"Oh yeah I finished it off" Bloom confessed in not so bothered tone as if it was the most casual and normal thing in the world.

"Why would you want to drink you refuse to drink blood you always drink that soy blood crap?" the Count asked getting confused, trying to contain his anger, at least until he figures out what mood she was in.

"Cravings" Bloom simply responded, not seeing the point in hiding her secret any longer there was no point lying to the supposed prince of darkness now that he was asking questions.

"And why would you have crav…ings?" the Count stuttered as he slowly began to realize why she had cravings "The only time your mother had cravings was when she was…" the Count couldn't even say the last word, not only would it mean dishonour for their clan but it would also mean he would have to be a lot more cautious around Bloom when the mood swings really started, his wife terrified him when she was pregnant and even more when she gave birth and now to have the daughter who could scare him normally and she was about to turn into the bitch from hell...and it would explain her slight mood swings.

"Yes I'm pregnant and I have been for a month or two now" Bloom answered, unsure of the exact date she got pregnant, she turned to her family to see the shocked expressions of Ingrid, Renfield (Who had returned) and the slightly fearful expression of the Count's.


	5. Hypnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad and Robin are suspended from school and the Count presumes to teach Vlad had to be more vampiric, starting with hypnosis.

Re-done

Series 1 Episode 5: Hypnosis

"You have brought shame upon the family name" the Count roared, a clap of thunder was heard from outside as the Count's anger continued to rise having seemingly got over the fear he had felt earlier, at Bloom "Getting pregnant and without a husband" he added with a hiss.

"Oh and who ran away from a few peasants" bloom shot back "You were the first Dracula to flee from peasants in recorded history" Bloom spat.

"An angry mob" the Count argued.

"Same difference I faced ten slayers when I'd only just got my powers, you had your powers for over six hundred years and you couldn't take a bunch of untrained peasants" Bloom snapped before flashing up to her and Vlad's room, the Count then roared with anger and the sound of lightning thundered through the house as the Count's vampiric anger continued to summon a storm, the Count flashed to his coffin.

The Next Night…

"Vladimir get down here. NOW!" the Count roared, Vlad soon appeared in front of his father "This school report is absolutely atrocious" the Count stated in a tone of disappointment"

"But my reports good" Vlad replied confused.

"Exactly! Your supposed to be causing chaos, destruction and misery, not been 'A lovely boy to teach'" the Count roared.

"He obviously isn't suitable to inherit the title" Ingrid said as she passed her report to Renfield who began to read the report card.

"Ingrid is a born trouble maker who seems to enjoy causing chaos destruction" Renfield read, the Count simply ignored Ingrid's report card and remained focused on his son and heir.

"Vladimir I want you to promise that you'll try harder to cause trouble at school" the Count insisted.

"Fine, whatever" Vlad replied just wanting to get the conversation over and done with.

The Next Day…

Vlad and Bloom were walking through the school corridors explaining their situation to Robin and Chloe.

"Robin, mom and dad just don't want to see you on the street begging for food" Chloe spoke up, as her older brother had been complaining how their parents had over reacted when they read his report card, neglecting to mention that one of his teachers had put.

'Robin is difficult in class and seems to only cheer up when he's dissecting a frog, please ask him not to do this in maths'

"Where as my dad wants me to make people on the streets beg for there lives" Vlad returned in a tired tone.

"At least dad isn't going on about how you 'shamed' and 'dishonored' the family name" Bloom replied, feeling her fangs sharpen due to her anger and piercing her tongue, Bloom winced slightly and tried to get a better handle on her emotions.

"Why what did you do" Chloe asked temporarily forgetting that Bloom was a vampire, surprised as the Count seemed to avoid punishing her.

"I got pregnant without having a husband" Bloom replied causing Robin and Chloe to freeze, before turning their heads to Bloom gawking at her.

Ingrid approached them glaring daggers at them, a black umbrella in her left hand.

"Listen up bat breath because of you dad ignores all the trouble I cause so I'm going to the biggest trouble maker in school and strip you of your title" Ingrid hissed at Vlad in a menacing tone before putting the black umbrella up.

"Oh putting up an umbrella indoors you go girl" Chloe said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Dad won't be impressed with that" Vlad replied in a bored tone, Ingrid smirked darkly before pulling out a pen and stabbing the fire alarm, activating the sprinkler system as well as the alarm, Ingrid walked down the corridor calmly as every other student ran past her heading for the door, surrounding the group with chaos, Ingrid left the small group to deal with the fire alarm.

"Quick turn it off" bloom yelled within seconds all of them had gotten their pens out and started poking the fire alarm, trying to un-press the button without getting cut by broken glass, however, as soon as they stopped it and turned off the sprinkler system they were confronted by the slayer, Chloe had quickly left the group to go into the girls toilets to dry herself down.

"Well, well what have we here?" Mr. Vanhelsing asked having stopped in front of the small group.

"I...it wasn't us" Robin stuttered.

"Oh really? Well can you say caught red handed, the three of you will be excluded until further notice, starting now and I will speak with each of your parents once a time is arranged and until I have you shall remain excluded" Vanhelsing replied with a cocky smirk, seeing it was clear he had the upper hand and had the vampires exactly where he wanted them as this would give him the perfect excuse to go up to the castle.

Castle…

Bloom and Vlad entered the castle to find a surprise party for Vlad getting excluded from school, since the school had contacted their parents.

"I knew you could do it Vlad, well done expended from school" the Count praised.

"Ingrid set the fire alarm off…I want to be normal, go to school and learn things" Vlad cried getting an angry glare from his father before he threw a temper tantrum and the sound of lightning once again thundered through the castle once again, as Bloom was going past her father she glared daggers at him, while hissing, baring her fangs as her irises to turn crimson, causing the Count to involuntarily flinch.

Bloom and Vlad headed up to there room, Bloom pulled out another bottle of blood from under the bed and started drinking it.

"At least he'll be too distracted with me to be angry with you for getting pregnant" Vlad mused as he sat on his bed, trying to look on the bright side, Bloom sat down beside him.

"Don't worry I won't let him start using some stupid plan to make you act more vampiric" Bloom responded before putting an arm around his shoulder.

1 Hour Later…

Bloom and Vlad came down stairs and only to be intercepted their father and told to sit down at the dining table, the Count brought in a black board in front of them and was about to write something on it when the Branaghs came in.

"Hello Mr. Count I heard you were going to teach your children since they expended from school…well I normally wouldn't ask you this but could you teach Robin as well, he's doing badly enough as it is and he can't afford to fall behind anymore" Elizabeth asked.

"Thanks mom" Robin muttered.

"I don't think it's such a good idea these two clearly are a bad influence on each other" Greyham muttered, the Count flashed behind the couple.

"A bad influence you say…well leave it with me I'll see what I can do" the Count said as he grew a dark smirk, Robin sat down next to Bloom. The Branaghs, excluding Robin left

One Hour Later…

"As you can see fangs can vary from size to size and certain vampires, the more powerful a vampire is the longer their fangs grow, although certain vampires have the ability to do it at will but it is mostly affected by emotion, Bloom why don't you show everyone what I mean" the Count requested, Bloom rolled her eyes, before opening her mouth to reveal rows of blunt teeth, which slowly began to sharpen into fangs the size of the Count's within seconds, Bloom stopped the growth of her fangs at their natural size and waited a minute before doubling their size again. Bloom made them around three inches longer and closed her mouth after returning them to their natural length, the Count then began speaking about hypnosis, Bloom simply rolled her eyes before flashing out of the room, she had already mastered this and couldn't stand anymore boring lectures, she flashed up stairs and clicked her fingers opening her coffin's creaky door before stepping into it crossing her arms over her chest with each hand touching it's apposing shoulder she then clicked her fingers again and the coffin door slammed shut.

1 Hour Later…

Bloom's Mind…

Bloom was dreaming, she was running from something, she faded and found herself floating in mid air in a castle, not like the one she lived in this was glamorous, rich and clean, she looked down and saw two breathers with magical auras, the power was incredible, it was like nothing she'd ever felt before, they were looking down at their children sadly, both with magical auras of their own, however, one looked very familiar, they both had red hair, the castle around her then began to crumble and she faded to another scene again.

She saw one of the children's body disintegrate leaving a spiritual form of the body in it's place, the spirit infused with the baby, a portal then opened beneath the baby and she fell in, the scene changed again to what she remembered as the Transylvanian castle, the baby emerged from the portal what seemed to be invisible to the vampires in the scene the baby floated asleep, undisturbed and went into Magda and the scene changed again and she saw Magda holding a child with a look of disgust on her face and when Bloom looked closer it was the same one she'd seen in that weird place, it was then that she realized where she'd seen that baby's aura before, it was her aura she was looking at herself, at how she came to be, baby Bloom began to cry and Magda then put her in her cradle, ignoring the crying and hissed at her baring her fangs before blocking out all light with a fallen curtain and left the room leaving bloom on her own.

"Stubborn bitch" Magda muttered, hating she'd given birth to the spawn of Dracula and a female at that so she couldn't use her to get the title and keep it with her and her werewolf lover, as she left the room to go out hunting and to meet up with her new boyfriend, a werewolf, Titan from somewhere known as Melody and he was VERY good.

Everything then went black and Boom felt all the fear and anger her baby self was feeling and suddenly felt pain she then opened her eyes at a sudden bright light, it appeared she had fallen out of her coffin and when she glanced over herself for any signs of an injury she saw she was wearing a sparkling, light blue outfit she stood up and look around her shoulder and saw a fluttering, sparkling pair of wings, she panicked but closed her eyes and took a deep breath, vampires can breathe but they don't need to, through her closed eyes she saw another bright light and when she opened them again, she saw she was no longer looking like a fairy, Bloom left the room confused.

She became more confused when she found her dad painting the place yellow, not even a dim yellow either a really bright yellow.

"Dad?" Bloom questioned, in a confused tone.

"Oh Bloom I've been meaning to speak to you" the Count greeted, Bloom crossed her arms over her chest and rose her eyebrows.

"What about?" Bloom asked suspiciously.

"About the pregnancy" the Count replied.

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you I don't want to hear anything you have to say, I am keeping it and raising it alone" Bloom snapped, sending shivers up the Count's spine.

"Look Bloom I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier...I just want you to know...I am going to support you Bloom no matter what, just ask and I will help with the little one...tell me if there's anything you need" the Count said confusing Bloom even more.

"Thanks dad…one minute" Bloom replied, she couldn't deny that what the Count had said had touched her but she knew this wasn't him, something was up, as she headed back up to her room and found Vlad hooking up a TV.

"You hypnotized dad didn't you" Bloom accused causing Vlad to turn round.

"Well…yeah it was an accident and...well...I just wanted to know what it would be like to have a normal dad" Vlad explained and bloom just rolled her eyes and grabbed some more blood from under the bed and drank half the contense before going back to her coffin to sleep, she had decided to let Ingrid deal with this, after all it was her fault Vlad was not in school which led to him hypnotizing dad.

2 Hours Later…

Bloom exited her coffin to find that Ingrid was scolding Vlad for his hypnotizing of dad Chloe and Robin were here and that their parents had been hypnotized and the slayer was here for tea. The four of them headed down stairs and found Mr Vanhelsing there with his son. Bloom clicked her fingers and all the adults, except the adult slayer froze.

"I thought we had an agreement slayers, we don't feed on breathers and you stop trying to slay us" Bloom spat as she let her currently four inch fangs over lap her lower lip, Jono stepped back at the sight of her fangs and held up a stake and pointed it in her direction, Bloom looked at the stake and it instantly set a light causing Jono to drop it to the ground.

"You say you haven't being feeding yet rumor is this place has had eleven different postmen and if you haven't being feeding why do you have blood on your lips?" Vanhelsing asked, almost cockily.

"Bottled blood, imported from Transylvania and as for the postmen it sounds like dad hasn't been following the rules and trust me when I say he'll pay for it in fact if what I heard at the dining table yesterday Vlad's already on it, now you know our agreement you leave my family alone and your sons heart keeps beating" Bloom spat as she licked the stream of blood off her lip and chin, Jono took a step back from Bloom. The slayer was about to threaten the vampire when Bloom's fangs suddenly tripled in size and he thought better of it, he then gave a grave nod and turned to leave, Bloom the clicked her fingers again and the adults were back to how they were and the slayer said it was a mistake and the kids can go back to school.

Bloom proceeded to approach the Branaghs and hypnotize them and put them back to normal and got rid of them, Robin and Chloe before fixing her father so to spare them from their father's rage and to keep their secret safe, though she did feel a pinch of regret since the Count was so much more understanding like this and it seemed a shame for all that to go to waste and bring back the heartless vampire.


	6. Fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad has a toothache, is it simply cavities or is he turning early, is his normal life over?

Series 1 Episode 6: Fangs

The Count was currently doodling on one of Ingrid's photos while on the phone to a vampire in Transyberia. Meanwhile Vlad was in his room preparing for a sleep over with Robin, he popped one of the toffees he had bought for the sleepover without his father's notice, knowing he'd throw a fit if he knew he was eating sweets and risking his fangs' hygiene into his mouth and bit down on it before grabbing his cheek before gasping out in pain.

"Ow" Vlad spat the toffee out which hit the bottom of Bloom's coffin accidentally, the coffin door then creaked open and Bloom stepped out of it and kicked the toffee out of the window so the Count wouldn't find it, she had known that Vlad had bought sweets even if the Count hadn't, Bloom's gaze darted to her younger brother and flashed over to his side.

"What's wrong?" Bloom asked.

"Toothache" Vlad breathed out as he rubbed his right canine.

"Here, open wide" Bloom instructed, Vlad opened his mouth and Bloom brought her finger upto her lips, summoning her fangs, she pricked the edge of her finger on her fang before removing it from her still open mouth and rubbed in a drop of her blood into and around the tooth Vlad had indicated.

"There my blood should help numb the pain and heal what ever you've done to it" Bloom explained, she had noticed her healing abilities were a lot more effective than other vampires and had learned how affective her blood was when it came to healing wounds when she lived in Transylvania, before going back into her coffin and drifting back off to sleep.

School The Next Day…

Bloom came round the corner and found Vlad lying on a bench with Robin sat next to him poking around in his mouth with a pencil and Chloe was next to him looking in a book about vampires and had found a section on toothaches within a chapter on what vampires can experience their change.

"Your toothache, according to this book anyways could be a symptom of your fangs developing before you go through the change" Chloe explained.

"Which occurs at the age of sixteen" Vlad replied bored as he pointed to a small sentence on the page Chloe had been reading when Robin snatched the book.

"But can happen several years earlier" Robin read allowed unable to contain his excitement that his best friend could be turning into a real vampire, while pointing to another passage in the book, just after where Vlad had pointed. Vlad grabbed the book, a bit too quickly and snatched it from his best friends grasp before proceeding to read the text, thoroughly .

"I can't believe it I'm turning into a vampire" Vlad gasped, the fear in his voice was obvious even to the most dimwitted people, as Vlad realized what this would mean, no more semi normal life, no more sun just an eternity of been evil, drinking blood, hunting his friends and been hunted by slayers out for his and his families dust while becoming exactly like them.

"I'll be the judge of that, I take it my blood didn't help" Bloom declared from behind Vlad, making her presence known.

"No…it didn't" Vlad replied glumly, feeling all his hope slowly vanish.

"Give me your hand" Bloom instructed, Vlad obliged, Bloom proceeded to make a small cut on Vlad's wrist before acting at speed that made most vampires envious to taste the blood before the loss of blood could have the slightest effect on Vlad, she swished the warm, red liquid in her mouth, getting the full taste of the blood before slowly developing a worried look upon her face and swallowed the blood she repeated what she did before to help with the healing, before she proceeded to force Vlad's mouth open, she looked at his teeth closely as she pricked her finger on her own fangs once again and brought the finger up to Vlad's face just beneath his nose, she then saw two Vlad's teeth begin to sharpen and lengthen.

"Your developing fangs Vlad...that's the first stage, after they are fully developed your other vampire powers and weaknesses will develop…I'll read up on this, it is rare I might be able to stop it but I'm not sure, but with those two slayers in school it is far too risky to leave with you here, I'll take you back to the castle, try not to tell dad though he'll try to stop me trying to stop it and start celebrating" Bloom explained upon Vlad's grave expression with her own concerned expression, she grabbed Vlad's hand and flashed him back up to the castle and into their room, knowing even if the school found a way to contact her father, who only answered the phone when he couldn't stand the ringing anymore and even if they did he would be more than pleased about the fact that Vlad was skipping school.

The Castle…

Bloom left the room and headed down to the library and started looking inside ancient texts. Until she was interrupted when the Count through a surprise party when Ingrid entered the room, much to Bloom's annoyance.

"What's going on here?" Ingrid asked knowing that her father wouldn't do this without an ulterior motive, like with Bloom he had tried to engage her when she was eight years old, she made sure he learned his lesson by launching a fireball at his backside everyday for a month and switching his blood for tomato juice for two months, the memory brought a smirk to Ingrid's face as well as Bloom's who had picked up on Ingrid's thoughts via telepathy, her pregnancy having prevented her from controlling her powers and had caused her to read Ingrid's mind.

"Oh nothing…it's just a shame your husband couldn't be here to join in on the celebration" the Count said, muttering the last part and at the mention of a husband Bloom's eyes shot up and a clap of thunder was heard outside.

"I don't have a husband" Ingrid replied having heard her fathers little mutter.

"you will soon" the Count replied as he played a tape of the soon to be husband of Ingrid.

After the tape…

"you just want rid of me don't you" Ingrid wined while giving her father a death glare, not that she'd admit it to anyone she just wanted to have a father who loved her and would show it.

"Of course then I'll somehow get Bloom a husband...I'm sure things will go smoother this time...then it will be just me and Vladimir forever" the Count replied, Bloom flashed in front of him with red eyes and fangs bared, before she began to speak with a menacing tone, almost demonic tone.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have a son…and after all I've done to protect and keep this family together you do this, your trying to separate the family" Bloom roared causing the Count to back up a few paces, he had learned the hard way that if Bloom felt someone was threatening the family she could be more evil and terrifying than any vampire and wouldn't hold back no matter who or what they were and to stand in her way when she was like that was a death wish, a suicide mission, the Count flashed out of the room so Bloom could cool down a bit, before she gave him another demonstration of her incredible fire abilities.

A Few Hours Later….

Bloom and Vlad were at the Branaghs Bloom had brought some ancient books on vampire biology, which might hold the answer to preventing Vlad's from going through the transformation over three years early, she passed one to Chloe, one to Vlad and she took one while Ingrid got Robin ready to pretend to be her boyfriend, Robin had decided to not to sleep over at Vlad's, deciding he'd rather have a relationship with Ingrid, even if it didn't last long.

"So Chloe do you want to come over instead" Vlad asked without looking up from the book.

"Sure" she replied, slightly nervous about Bloom but she didn't want to let her friend down like her brother had, without looking up from the book, she knew Vlad would never bite her, Bloom was a little more risky but she was gradually becoming more at ease around her.

"I've found something" Bloom exclaimed, her eyes lighting up and a smile forming on her face, Chloe and Vlad the gathered around her as quickly as their legs would allow them to.

"It says here that when a vampire is going through the change early it means their vampire blood is hyper active and is going through veins in the neck to the teeth and then through the heart and to the rest of the body, this occurs once the fangs have developed, but can be prevented by draining the hyper active vampire blood from the neck and the supposed vampire won't change until they are sixteen, unless an outside influence took part, however, any changes that have already occurred are permanent and if this is done after it has gone through the heart the supposed vampire will turn to dust" Bloom read before placing her hand on Vlad's neck and felt the pulse, the tension in the air, rising to levels to which it would break the proverbial knife "Still strong…ready?" Bloom asked, quickly.

"Yeah" Vlad replied nervously, Bloom forced Vlad's head onto his right shoulder and summoned her fangs, the size of her father's before biting down, hard, on Vlad's neck, where she could see his pulse beating strongly, Vlad winced as Bloom began to drain the hyper active vampire blood. Bloom pulled back and created a small ball of fire and dried the blood to form a scab while channeling her healing energy into the wound to help it heal, Vlad opened his mouth and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding due to the pain of Bloom's fangs piercing the flesh of his neck and sucking his blood, when he opened his mouth everyone except bloom gasped when they saw fangs, as most of them had expected Vlad to be back to normal but Bloom had knew that this wasn't the case.

"Looks like we did it just in time…those fangs are almost fully developed…take a deep breath calm your emotions and your fangs should retract" Bloom instructed, Vlad did what his older sister had instructed while everyone else watched the sharp long fangs, that they had to admit looked good on him and made him look like a real vampire, turn back into blunt teeth.

The Day After Next…

Bloom came down to see the Count trying to bite a disguised Robin, it didn't take much to workout that he had discovered Robin wasn't a real vampire and saw it as bringing shame upon the family name.

"No dad don't Robin's my friend remember" Vlad pleaded as he tried to stop his father when he had approached him.

"He brought shame on the family name you'll understand when you a vampire like me" the Count hissed, Bloom rolled her eyes, she was right, he acts all so high and mighty when it came to the family name when he had already disgraced it by running from those peasants.

"But I am a vampire…what I mean is 'sigh' I got my fangs early" Vlad explained and opened his mouth and the Count watched as his blunt teeth sharpen and grow into fangs.

"Oh my boy you've gotten your fangs, oh my son and heir I am so proud of you" the Count cried out, his voice filled with pride as he hugged his son, Robin took this chance to make a runner, seeing as the Count was distracted.


	7. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloom gives birth but something isn't right about them.

Series 1 Episode 7: Happy Birthday

Bloom had been waiting for this day ever since her sudden transformation from vampire a fairy, with a pulse, as today Vlad and his friends were at chess club so they wouldn't disturb her and her father was avoiding her because she was pregnant and Ingrid didn't care and was too busy doing her own thing and Renfield was with her father, doing god knows what humiliating task.

Bloom sat down on the floor and began to meditate, she then closed her eyes and felt something, something inside of her, moving, giving her strength, she then focused on that feeling and felt warm, she felt energy surge through her body, she opened her eyes and looked down at herself and found that her clothes had changed, she was now wearing a sky blue, glittering teal top and skirt and boots, she glanced over her shoulder and sure enough she saw her fluttering wings, she took her left hand and lightly caressed her wings, she felt her touch on it and it sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine, she made a mental note how sensitive they were, she felt her wings flutter slightly from her soft touch. She started to flap her wings and found herself slowly rising up off the ground she got out of the meditation position and found her feet hovering off the ground, she stopped her wings movement and dropped down onto the floor, landing on her feet due to her vampiric reflexes even if at the moment she was more like a breather than a vampire, she had breath and a pulse.

"What am I?" Bloom asked herself slowly as she looked over her current form, she closed her eyes and felt the power that had been surging through her, she calmed her emotions and the power within her and she felt it begin to drain from her body. when she opened her eyes again she was back to normal which only added to her confusion especially since she could still feel the power within her, just hidden. However, what really added to her confusion was the fact she was now the size she would be at 12 months pregnant, Bloom sped down to the library, her vampire abilities restored and, the candles were lit the minute she reached the books and began flicking through countless books looking for answer to what she was and why she had suddenly was the size of a blimp.

2 Hours Later…

Bloom tried to pull a book out, to find it jammed and when she pulled to a landscape position to pull it out easier the book-case ejected itself from the wall slightly before sliding to the side to reveal a secret passageway, she looked down and aw old dusty stone steps that led into the darkness below and hesitantly began to walk down the stairs and looked into darkness if she hadn't been a vampire she would have been walking blind.

When she reached the bottom she found several more book cases, however, in the middle of this room was a wooden pedestal were an old dusty book laid closed, a clasp at it's side locking it, she approached the book, something was pulling her towards it, she noticed that the book had a latch on it and was locked, she placed her hand on the latch and traced it with her fingertips, as soon as her hand made contact with the book's latch it unlocked and flipped open as did the book itself, revealing its pages and its secrets.

The pages began turning on there own with such speed that even with Bloom speed she couldn't see the words on the page until the pages stopped and stayed open on a page that spoke of a power of the dragon fire, as soon as Bloom read about what the dragon fire was, where it was from and how powerful it was another old dusty book fell onto the floor from one of the higher shelves, it fell open, a cloud of dust arose into the air, Bloom flashed in front of the book and picked it up open, blew the dust off its pages and read it, it spoke of a royal family of a planet called Sparx that was supposedly either destroyed or dead after been the kingdom was attacked by three ancient witches, however, the two daughters supposedly escaped, Bloom turned the page and saw a picture of the family and instantly recognized them as the people from her dream, her eyes were drawn to the baby in the picture, she gasped, her eyes widening in shock.

"But that's me...but that's not possible...ah my head…" Bloom cried out, her palm flashing to her forehead, before dropping the book, she fell to her knees and clutched her head with a second hand, images flashed in her mind, images of Sparx, her original family, her sister her fate and the last image was that of her fairy self. Once it finished bloom fell back and sat on the floor with one hand on her head bloom then began to glow and she looked down at her lower belly and saw her baby through her skin but she didn't see one baby she saw two, one boy and one girl, the glow around her intensified and lit up the dark, musty room, Bloom felt pain thunder through her mind and body a like, a pain so great it couldn't be described, she felt like her insides had been set a light and the heat she felt continued to increase yet she didn't decompose into dust.

The glow dimmed and faded until it was non existant, Bloom slowly opened her eyes, they adjusted to the dark and recovered from the light, she felt something in each of her arms, she looked down with a curious expression to see a baby in each if her arms and her belly had returned to what it had been before that night, Bloom felt a warm smile grace her lips, her first genuine smile since Sky, since finding out she was pregnant, she felt warm inside, the babies smiled back at her, slightly giggling, however, what surprised bloom was that her babies already had a mouth full of small teeth, their canines began to sharpen into fangs, small but good enough to use to feed, a voice began to whisper within Bloom's mind.

"Bloom do not be alarmed…your babies are special, the only reason they have fangs as of how they came to be, you drank vampire blood which reacted to the power within you while you had two babies within you who also drank the blood causing the fangs to develop…the blood caused the fangs to develop which is how you will feed them, with your blood and the blood you drank reacted with your power allowing them to be born this way…do not ask questions as they will be answered in time" the voice whispered in a warm, comforting tone before fading away.

Bloom would of tried to figure the voice out and find its source, but now was too busy, she needed to name her babies and figure out the best way to tell her younger brother he was an uncles and Ingrid was an aunt and her father was now a grandfather she smirked at the idea of how he would react, but now the question of the hour was what to name her babies, she took them out of the secret room and as soon as she left the room the secret passage hid itself again.

1 Hour Later…

Vlad returned home and headed up to his room to play chess with Zoltan, mainly just to practise, her could barely understand the game and Chloe kept beating him, when he entered the room he froze when he saw his sister holding two babies in her arms. Bloom looked up and smiled at her younger brother.

"Hi Vlad, it looks you're an uncle huh Vlad, well meet my daughter, your niece Angel and my son, your nephew Talon" Bloom introduced while indicating to each of her babies as she said their names, Vlad approached Bloom and her new babies, he brought his hand near the one named Talon, Talon grabbed Vlad's index finger and let out a little cute laugh bringing a smile to the pre-teen vampire's face.

"But...how?" Vlad asked, to say he was surprised was a severe understatement, he'd only been separated from Bloom for an hour and he comes back to find she's had two babies, Bloom explained to Vlad what had happened, including the whisper in her mind and what she found in that secret room, not telling him how to get into it though, much to his disappointment, she told him everything else though, excluding anything about her turning into a fairy, she still didn't feel confident about telling anyone about it yet, heck she still didn't understand it herself.

Their dad flashed into their room.

"Vlad it's time I taught you how to become a chess master like m…" the stopped when he saw Bloom and her children, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell on his back unconscious, Bloom smirked, chuckling at her fathers reaction, he came back to the land of the 'living' about an hour or so later, Bloom and Vlad had just waited for him to wake, Bloom wanted to get this over with and there was no way Vlad was going to miss this, the Count's gaze once again fell on Bloom and her children.

"And what…have we…here?" the Count asked as he glared at the babies in her arms. The count flashed to his feet and only inches away from Bloom and bared his fangs at Bloom and the infants, Bloom then held her babies so that they were looking over her shoulder, her irises turned crimson and she bared her fangs at him and glared right into his eyes, lightening was heard outside as the Prince Of Darkness and the Queen Of Darkness glared at each other and the castle shook slightly. The Count also made eye contact with Bloom and saw something that he had never seen in bloom before, it was like how she is when the family is threatened but only a million times worse and stronger, she was so protective of her children and it was easy to see even for the Count that even a clearly empty threat would cause her to unleash her wrath at full force, the Count stood back upright and took several steps back to get away from Bloom before he did something he'd regret very quickly, after all you don't live for six hundred years by taking unesassery and stupid risks, like pissing a woman off after she just gave birth, especially when said woman could make his life a living hell.

"These are my children dad, Angel and Talon" Bloom said, her glare vanishing when her father backed off, Vlad proceeded to explain to his father everything Bloom had told him, excluding information about the secret room. Bloom brought her babies back into the cradling position they were in before, she began to gently rock them back fourth, when Angel then bit her arm, causing Bloom some pain but she simply smiled down at her.

"What is she doing?" asked the Count, he'd never seen anything like this before.

"Feeding, since I tested Vlad's blood so many times and in result drank they did as well so they developed fangs and so this is how they feed" Bloom explained, the Count looked at Talon who let out a long and cute yawn and he saw no fangs Bloom noticed the Count looking at her baby's fangless mouth "They can retract their fangs" Bloom put in for her father.

The Next Day…

Bloom took her babies down stairs and placed them in a pram next to each other, the count had their old one in the crypt so it was like the castle, dark, dusty and creepy but it was the best they could do, the Dracula's were currently heading down to parents evening, bloom decided to go ahead with her babies (not affected by sunlight, not 16 yet and they're half human) Bloom walked at a normal human pace so not to cause her children discomfort.

Parents Evening…

Bloom had run into the Branaghs.

"Oh and who is this?" Elizabeth said in her usual cheery voice as she peered into the pram at the new borns who appeared older than new borns as they had features, Angel had red hair like her mother and blue eyes, Talon had black hair and also had blue eyes.

"Elizabeth meet my children Angel and Talon" Bloom said proudly as she smiled down at her babies lovingly.

"Really well you didn't look pregnant at all the last time I saw you and aren't you a bit young for…" Elizabeth asked while indicating towards the babies.

Bloom quickly looked into Elizabeth's eyes, her own turning a sickly yellow.

"This is completely normal" Bloom said in a hypnotic and simple tone before eyes returned their normal colour of cyan blue after she proceeded hypnotized the rest of the Branaghs who didn't know she was a vampire.

Half An Hour Later…

Bloom was wheeling the pram down the hall way in search of her father when she smelt something, something not human, it smelt like a rotting corpse yet the scent was moving, she followed the scent to one of the class rooms and pushed it open to find a zombie type thing with a stake she then saw the target was her family, Bloom's rage rose as did the temperature of the room, Vlad then turned to see bloom shoot a fire-ball, and a powerful one at that, which struck the zombie and forced him against the wall of the class room he sunk to the floor and looked up at her weakly, the stake he'd been holding was now a pile of ash beneath his rotting hand.

"Whoa sis I've never seen you so mad" Vlad gasped when he saw Bloom, there was a fire in her eyes and everyone could ractically feel her rage.

"No one and I repeat no one tries to slay my family" Bloom roared in a full on demonic voice void of anything human.

"Wait a minute Vlad how many black nights are on the board" Robin asked, he'd been trying to find a way out of checkmate in order to save him and thier family from been staked when he noticed something he'd previously over looked, his face lighting up.

Vlad then began to count the pieces slowly "1...2...3 he was cheating" Vlad declared, Bloom wore a confused expression so Vlad spoke up and explained about dad cheating at chess to marry Magda and since he cheated Shand Du had come back to slay him and his family before going off to find Magda and be with her and the Count ended up having a rematch with him, which only made Bloom roll her eyes at how pathetic the whole situation was, their was the sudden sound of crying filling the room.

Chloe looked at the babies "Why are they crying?"

"Because their hungry" Bloom replied in a simple yet caring tone as she sat her babies up in their pram and put her hands in front of them, they instantly bit into her and began to feed, Chloe went slightly pale at the display unlike Robin who looked upon them with excitement and a joyful expression.

"Don't worry Chloe they can only feed on me, it just means I'll be drinking more blood from dad's blood cellar' Bloom said getting an annoyed look from her father, but he dare not protest, besides he hoped with Bloom drinking human blood around Vlad may help him to become more vampiric.


	8. Krone And Attila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloom, Vlad and Ingrid's traditional vampiric grandparents come to visit and they don't approve of their father or Bloom.

Series 1 Episode 8:Crone And Attila

The Count was currently sitting on his knees beside his sons bed with Vlad sat up in bed in his Bloom's room, going through his baby pictures like he did every year at Vlad's birthday and this was his thirteenth birthday, well at least it would be tomorrow, Bloom sat in an old wooden chair by the closed window with both her 'offspring' as her father referred to them from time to time, were on here lap feeding on both sides of her left arm. Bloom's eyes then shot open when she heard a car engine outside, her eyes turned red as she took a whiff of the air and smelt the faint scent of two slayers nearby, however, Bloom couldn't do anything a the moment as she couldn't risk the slayers finding out about her children.

The Next Day…

Bloom flashed down into the crypt where she found her brother with a sun lamp that Chloe had bought him for his birthday, she clung to the shadows and crept around them she placed her children into a crib where they slept, they were sleeping in the crypt until they got a new crib that could be taken upstairs the only one they had was Vlad's old one and that was ancient when he used it, it wouldn't survive a trip upstairs, heck it wouldn't survive been moved. Bloom glanced at her brother and his friends, she grew a playful smirk and proceeded to snap her fingers and the sun lamp switched off instantly.

"What the…?" they all gasped in unison, Chloe was on edge the second the light vanished, then again why wouldn't she, they were alone in the dark in a VAMPIRE castle, Bloom snapped her fingers once again and all the candles were set a light illuminating the room and revealing her presence.

"Sister I should of known…" Vlad muttered, Bloom smirked and rolled her eyes at her younger sibling's comment

"Whoa who are these two?" Robin asked gleefully with a smile of excitement plastered upon his face as he pointed towards several photos in the photo album that aid open upon the table since Robin had found the album the Count had left out and was been nosy, Bloom flashed behind him, causing Robin and Chloe to flinch at her sudden movement, she glared at the photos.

"That's Krone and Attila our grandparents we don't speak about them they don't like dad" Vlad explained in a whisper.

"There not too fond of me either" Bloom put in, her eyes never leaving the album.

"Why not?" Robin asked Vlad receiving a glare from Chloe.

"Robin that's not of our business" Chloe chided before turning back to Vlad "Why not?" she asked curiously causing Bloom to chuckle slightly. Vlad then went on explained what happened that night when the Dracula's fled from Transylvania and that, that was the main reason they hated their father.

"And they don't like me because I was never very vampiric even when I got my fangs and I would always challenge them and their old, traditional ways" Bloom added.

"Good thing that they're over three thousand miles away, otherwise, dad would be charged with ritual staking for what our life is like here and Bloom, Ingrid and I would be sent to a vampire boarding school, with other vampires or pre-vampires, no friends, no fun, no day light ever again" Vlad added.

"Yeah and I don't think they'd be happy with me being husbandless with children, they'd probably slay them...then again they are half human and the punishment for that is worse but they would survive, as abominations and I and our entire clan up to our father would be imprisoned in another dimension, orbiting an ever burning sun for eternity" Bloom added as her eyes turned crimson and her fangs sharpened and lengthened within her mouth as well as her nails sharpening into claws, though she was beginning to have doubts with her children thanks to her surprises lately and it did mean that Talon and Angel might not be your normal mutt but something new. the fact that they drunk blood and already had fangs proved this theory, sort of and only made her more curious about them.

The door bell then rang through out the castle and Vlad went to answer it and Bloom left the crypt to find that secret room again see if she could get more information about what she was and maybe find out how all this had affected her children, however, she was stopped by Vlad who had turned pale, more pale than normal.

"Vlad what's wrong?" Bloom asked in a concerned tone, Vlad simply looked towards the door as he slowly backed away from them, his eyes wide with fear, Bloom flashed to it and peered outside, using her powers to block out the sun once again, outside were two mahogany coffins, one normal coffin, but taller with name Krone written on the front and to the left of it was a short and wide coffin with the name Attila upon it, the minute she saw the coffins at the door she felt fear grasp her still heart and her fangs pierce her lower lip, she flashed back inside and told her father and sister about the arrival of their grandparents, for the first time in her 'life' thankful that they didn't rise from their coffins until sunset do to their old fashioned ways.

The clan of Dracula's began moving as fast as their powers would allow, putting up cobwebs, hiding all traces of breather life, even down to the clothes they wore the sun was quickly setting and their was no time for Robin and Chloe to escape so they had no choice except to hide them before the two elders awoke from their slumber and drained them dry, they only just managed to hide Robin and Chloe as the sun vanished on the horizon.

The coffins now inside thanks to Renfield, the coffin doors swung open the minute the sun was down and the vampires stepped and wheeled out of the coffins. Krone an old female vampire, her hair black with a white stripe, her face showed she was well along in years especially when you consider how long it takes vampires to age, she was tall and thin, wearing a purple and black dress. Attila was an old male vampire with long white hair and covered with wrinkles and was in a wheelchair.

"Ingrid come here my favorite grandchild" Krone stated, Ingrid approached her with ease and was rewarded as Krone as she handed Ingrid some new shoes bringing a smile to her face, she'd been trying all day to get the Count to give her money to buy a pair of shoes, since she could no longer wear her old ones, since the heel was broken, the stitching broke and they had been two sizes too small.

"Bloom come here, lets see how your fangs are coming along" Krone called and Bloom complied, she was now wearing old Victorian style clothing with a cloak, (like those Dracula costumes) she approached Krone and summoned her fangs to a size that was twice the size of the Counts and opened wide to show her hated gran.

"Hmmm very well developed but a bit blunt you must bite more breathers" Krone stated in an all knowing tone.

Bloom hissed at the elder vampire as her fangs sharpened causing crone to look a little shocked and flinched slightly, she hated how easy Bloom could make her more than a little uneasy within seconds after been almost a disappointment.

'Well she's certainly in a bad mood...maybe it's her time of the month again' Krone thought to herself as she recovered from Bloom's display before turning to Vlad.

"Come here boy into the shadows so I can see you better" Krone called, Vlad stepped forward, more than a little nervous, Krone leaned in close to Vlad and looked him up and down before her expression took on a disappointment frown "Too much colour in your cheeks you should stay inside more" she chided.

The Count flashed up to her and started defending his son, he may seem spineless to them normally but when it came to Vlad, his son and heir he could surprise everyone, Bloom gasped, she sensed something, she didn't know how but she could sence her children beginning to wake up from their slumber and she couldn't sneak away yet, the fight soon stopped.

Krone sniffed the air, her irises turned crimson, her fangs extended, she snapped her fingers and a curtain fell, revealing Robin and Chloe, she grew a sinister smirk.

"Well, well looks like you got us a welcome peasant" Krone stated as she began to approach the two breathers in a predator like manner.

"Leave them alone" Bloom growled, her tone low and threatening, Krone looked over at Bloom, she had never heard that tone come from her before and it scared her, her who put fear in the heart of Count Dracula, Count Dracula's mother-in-law was scared of her eldest grandchild a girl who was barley more vampiric then Vlad.

"What, but they're breathers and we are very thirsty from our long journey" Krone replied, not letting on how nervous she was getting.

"No asked nor want you to come now BACK OFF" Bloom growled, her voice becoming more and more demonic, her irises turning crimson and her fangs sharpening, thunder and lightning was heard outside and Krone took the hint that Bloom wasn't playing around and was deadly serious.

"Fine I'll let the breathers go, but this is near treason and goes against our vampire laws to be so merciful to breathers" Krone spat, stopping when the castle shook slightly.

'How can a vampire so young be so powerful?' Krone mused to herself fearfully, Robin and Chloe ran out the door and began to head home as fast as their legs would carry them.

The sound of crying echoed throughout the castle, Krone grew a confused expression and flashed down to the crypt to find the source of crying and Bloom was after her within an instant, everyone else proceeded to head down to the crypt.

The Crypt...

By the time everyone was down there Krone's hand was already inches away from Talon's face when Bloom's hand gripped her wrist in an iron grip with incredible speed, Krone turned to face her granddaughter with a disapproving scowl.

"Don't you dare touch him" Bloom hissed as she threw her hand away from the crib and took her two now awake babies from the crib and held them so they were facing the wall behind her.

"Wnd who are these two" Krone asked almost threateningly.

"My children" Bloom hissed as her eyes turned red and her fangs sharpened, once again, her children bit into Bloom's neck and began feeding causing Bloom some pain but she ignored it and hoped Krone didn't notice this as she would see them as a new species of vampire and would take them to the grand high vampire, then again even knew how dangerous she really was, who she really was.

"And why do you have children but no husband?" Krone asked with her same near threatening tone, gradually growing into a threatening tone.

"The father left Transylvania before we were ran out" Bloom replied, her irises turning a deeper shade of crimson.

"You continue to dishonour the family just wait till the grand high vampire hears about this" Krone hissed, Bloom arranged it so her left arm was supporting both her feeding babies, using her vampire speed, using this speed she grabbed crone's neck in a tight grip and forced herself off the ground and against the wall.

"You tell anyone about my children, threaten my children, touch my children or even look at my children and you will suffer a slow, painful and gory death and I will deliver, do you understand" Bloom hissed at Krone as she tightened the grip, if she was still breathing she would have suffocated in her grip, in fact if Bloom's grip increased anymore her head would no longer be attached to her body, Krone timidly yet quickly nodded with barley any room to move, eyes wide with fear and she was even shaking a little when she saw the look in Bloom's eyes, as her eyes were no longer red they were yellow and her pupils were slit and when she looked into the slit she didn't see a fangless wimp of a girl she saw a monster capable of unleashing something worse than hell and not afraid to unleash it, little did she know that she was seeing a mere crumb of the darkness within Bloom's 'soul' and that it was trying to brake free and put her through hell before sending her there, Bloom threw Krone to the ground, who instantly took hold her neck and lightly rubbed it, before stumbling back to her feet.

Dining Room…

Bloom had brought her babies up who had now stopped feeding on bloom's neck, the holes healed up instantly, she then wiped the blood away with her hand and licked it up, she then sat down and held her children in a cradling position.

"Renfield bring me a glass of the shatou peasant 42" Boom commanded, she noticed Krone catching glimpses of them, she hissed at her, her irises once again turning crimson, they were no longer amber and her pupils were no longer slit, Krone averted her gaze, Renfield brought out the bottle of blood that Bloom had requested and poured some into a wine glass and put it in front of Bloom before doing the same for every other vampire, with fangs at the table, Bloom casually sipped at the blood, whereas Vlad just stared at the glass that held the red, thick liquid, bloom noticed this.

"Renfield I think Vlad would prefer soy blood to this…sorry Vlad but there's not much else to drink in this place and even if there was you'd have to wrestle dad to drink it" Bloom said apologetically at first before chuckling at the last part, Renfield took Vlad's drink away, filtered it back into the bottle before pouring him a glass of soy blood substitute like Bloom had said.

"And why is Vlad drinking blood when he isn't sixteen yet" Krone asked Vlad then bared his fangs and hissed at her.

"Vlad got his fangs early" the Count boasted.

"But then why does he still have a heart beat, when vampires get fangs early it means there going through the change early yet it appears to have stopped which only happens when another vampire drains the hyperactive blood before the change is completed" Krone replied once again in her all knowing tone.

The count looked confused for a moment until realization flashed in his eyes as he put one and two together his eyes then turned red with anger and lighting thundered outside as he turned to face Bloom who didn't seem fazed by his gaze, his anger or the effects of his anger, she simply looked up at him.

"YOU" the Count roared in a deep demonic voice as he pointed at Bloom.

"Yeah I stopped the change before it was completed" Bloom droned as she rolled her eyes not too interested by what was going on.

"Then lets complete his transformation all he has to do is drink this Transylvanian bat blood and he will become a fully fledged vampire" Krone briefly explained as she pulled a vile of blood out of her bag and held it up for all to see, the Count instantly grew a large smirk on his face, his beloved son and heir was going to become a vampire, Bloom, however, wasn't so thrilled and glared at the adult vampires.

2 Hours Later…

The ritual was ready and Vlad was about to drink the blood of the bat, Bloom placed her sleeping children back into their crib so they could have their much needed nap in the crypt before flashing upstairs, she was about to try to focus the force within her again and see if she could use what ever power she has to try and due something about this situation, Ingrid came in and held up Vlad's sun lamp and pointed it in the direction of all the vampires, including Bloom, she then started ranting about her problems, how everyone was sexist towards her and laughed whenever she said she wanted to be her father's heir and become Countess Dracula, the next family head after her father.

"Now give me that blood Vlad" Ingrid said, still holding the sun lamp in the vampires direction.

"That won't hurt me" Vlad said cockily as he smirked at his elder sister as he pointed at the sun lamp Chloe had given him for his birthday.

"No but this will" Ingrid declared before stamping on Vlad's foot and snatching the vile, Bloom easily saw what was going to happen Ingrid was going to drink the blood and become a vampire early and cause her and Vlad a lot of troubles especially when the slayers found out, she began focusing on the power within her again, she grasped the power, only this time instead of letting it flow over her completely she opened her eyes and focused on the vile in Ingrid's hand and began to smile when Ingrid began to notice it was getting hot and tossed it into the air out of reflex and was about to catch it when it suddenly began to crack before exploding sending shards of glass everywhere as well as several drops of blood in all directions, Bloom continued to focus on the blood and the blood began to boil and evaporate until none of it was left in case Ingrid was prepared to stoop so low that she would attempt to lick off the floor to become a vampire and from how desperate she appeared she would do that.

1 Hour Later…

"You lot are a disgrace to vampire kind, husbandless mothers, vampire wimps, who protect breathers and vampires who run from gardeners, wait till the Grand High Vampire hears about this" Krone declared.

"Then we'll just have to tell the Grand High Vampire about you daughter" Bloom began.

"Who ran off with oh what was it again Ingrid?" Vlad asked with false innocence.

"I believe it was a werewolf wasn't it Vlad" Ingrid replied.

"A werewolf but isn't that forbidden imagine that a respected council member (Attila, women weren't aloud on the Vampire High Council, Krone could only go to the meetings do to how fragile Attila was, let me remind you that with vampires, overall women might as well be second class citizens) involved in a scandal it would be very embracing" Bloom finished, before stepping forward, her eyes turning crimson loving how much fear was coming off the two elder vampires.

"You wouldn't do that to your poor old grandparents would you" krone gasped as her and Attila backed up to their coffins.

"Oh yes they would, because we are Draculas and we do not fear anyone now flap off back to Transylvania" the Count hissed. Krone and Attila were in their coffins now and the doors were shutting and the last thing either of them saw was Bloom's eyes, and saw the darkness, the evil that was their that caused them fear beyond belief suddenly to retract and fade away until it was gone and showed Bloom's true nature.

A/N Hope you all liked the rewrite plz review.


	9. Surprise: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Branaughs move into Castle de Dracula while Renfield deals with cockroaches, what could go wrong?

Series 1 Episode 9: Surprise: Part 1

Robin and Vlad were currently playing hide and seek while Bloom sat in the main room while pushing and pulling the black pram where children lay, trying to get her them to sleep when Elizabeth entered to pick up Robin.

"Oh hello Bloom is Robin around?" Elizabeth greeted when she saw the red haired adolescent.

"He and Vlad are playing hide and seek, since Vlad saw your car they should be here in a couple minutes" Bloom replied not looking up from her children, it was at this point her father, Count Dracula entered the room and much to his dismay he was roped into a conversation with Elizabeth about her husbands job in plumbing, making it more than obvious she was far too cheery since her smile and tone never faltered when she was on such a subject which doesn't normally come up in most civilized conversations. However, the Count soon didn't mind when his gaze locked on the pulse in her neck and not having human blood in so long he was desperate and he conveniently noticed that her necklace was coming 'loose.'

"Oh Elizabeth your I think your Necklace is coming loose, if I may?" the Count asked, turning his charms on and ridding himself of his bored expression.

"Oh thank you Mr Count" Elizabeth responded once again her cheery tone never fading, Bloom's eyes snapped in the direction of the two adults, rolling her eyes at how obvious her father's plan was, she flashed behind her, stepping in front of her father the minute Elizabeth had turned round, stopping her father just as his fangs began to show, sharpened and ready to pierce the weak flesh of Elizabeth's neck, Bloom's irises turned crimson and she bared her own fangs, warning her father to back off before turning her eyes back to their original colour and retracting her fangs and turning back to Elizabeth.

"No, please, allow me, dad's all thumbs" Bloom said as she took hold of the necklace around Elizabeth's neck and acting out a couple motions to make it seem like she had fixed her necklace when it never needed fixing in the first place so that she didn't get suspicious like she would if she didn't put an ounce of effort into it and decided to check it herself which could cause some problems for her and the Dracula family in the near or not so far future. The Count backed off, fully retracting his fangs, soon after Bloom had finished Vlad and Robin entered the room, Elizabeth then said her usual goodbyes in her usual cheery tone and left with Robin who had decided to cause a little mischief by taking a certain something from Renfeild's kitchen.

The Dining Table A Few Hours Later…

Renfeild was currently serving a 'meal' which consisted of small rodents, cows spit and cockroaches, however, there was a certain lack of cockroaches causing the Count to get cranky, more so than usual, if only he'd known why they were no cockroaches, he'd not just be cranky he'd be enraged.

"I can't eat this without the cockroaches, they're the crunch, without them it's just rodents in cow juice" the Count spat, voice filled with venom with a slight, his words turning into more of a moan than rage filled words as he painfully twisted Renfeild's ear to the point where one more turn would tare his ear off, Ingrid was more than eager to see this happen only to have her father dissapoint her due to how weak he felt from hunger.

"Oh give it a rest dad and just eat the 'meal'" Bloom complained as she looked at her fork which held the lower half of the rat or whatever rodent she was been served before simply pushing the meal away by pressing her fork against the plate, making sure not to spill the cow juice, she quickly flashed to her room and retrieved a bottle of blood before flashing back to the table and uncorking the bottle with her teeth and beginning to sip at the bottle.

"Where did you get that?" the Count asked rather quickly, shocked and slightly enraged that he'd been dying of hunger and his eldest daughter had a secret stash of blood.

"Soy blood, we ran out of proper blood last week when our grandparents came to visit, I keep an emergency stash under Vlad's bed for just such cases." Bloom responded not really bothered by her father's mood, not sure if it was due to the hormones or if it was just her nature but either way she didn't care that her father seemed angry.

The Next Day…

Robin and Vlad were talking next to the school lockers during lunch break about how the Count had been acting lately and why it would be dangerous for Robin's mother to go back up to the castle anytime soon, having no idea what and who Mr Count really was and with how desperate for blood he was actually made him even more dangerous to her than normal despite how weak he was getting.

"Listen Robin you have to keep your mother away from the castle, dad's out for blood, she won't be safe" Vlad warned, the next thing either of the boys knew was that they nearly had a heart attack when Bloom suddenly appeared beside them, alarming them that she was using her vampire powers in public, during the day and at school.

"More than that he's desperate" Bloom said crossing her arms over her chest, she could feel something was up, her instincts warning her something bad was going to happen and she knew that usually when something bad happened lately Vlad was right at the center.

"Guys we've got trouble our house is full of cockroaches and we have to go strait to the castle where mum is waiting for us" Chloe declared when she finally found them, Vlad turned to Bloom, both of them nodding seriously in perfect sync as if formulating the same plan, they both knew that the only one who could leave school without been noticed before they were too far gone was Bloom any of them would be caught trying to escape, Bloom glanced in the direction of the castle before using her vampiric speed to get to the castle before anything happened.

Castle…

Bloom sped through the doors to see Elizabeth sat at the table speaking with the Count with the Count appearing to be on the edge of sleep due to been constantly woke up during the day for one reason or another combined with the lack of 'food' and Elizabeth's incredibly boring stories, especially when she was taking a long time to explain she had a cockroach infestation.

"Bloom shouldn't you be in school" Elizabeth asked as she raised an eyebrow as if she were Bloom's mother and trying to scold her, very badly I might add.

"Yeah but I need to check up on my kids it's about this time they get hungry" Bloom replied, not wanting to bother with hypnosis and she knew Elizabeth would believe every word she just said without question.

Bloom turned to her father, giving him a glare, a warning to behave himself or she'll put him through the very bowls of hell itself before sending him there, Bloom then quickly headed to the crypt, using her human speed so not to rise suspicion and arrived just in time to see Angel's eyes flutter open Bloom, gave her a nurturing smile before approaching them both and picking the two of them up, both of which bit into her neck the minute was in range and began to feed, her children, who were now about three months old appeared to be six months in appearance and it wasn't just size but their skin as well though usually not noticeable to a vampire it was easy to see such subtle changes in the youth of her babies skin, it confused Bloom but when she considered how they were born and her sudden transformation it wasn't much of a surprise, especially when she considered who she truly was and she knew even before the transformation she was no ordinary vampire, she carried them upstairs and sat on a chair at the dining table and kept an eye on her father and Elizabeth, while her babies continued to feed.

A few hours later…

Vlad and his friends entered the castle in more than rush, they were practically sprinting through the doors to see if Elizabeth was alright and they were more than relieved by what they found, Elizabeth instantly and still human.

"Oh, hello kids, the Count has been gracious enough to allow us to stay here while Renfeild can get rid of the cockroaches in our house now if you excuse me I've got to get dinner ready, after all it's the least I can do" Elizabeth said as she left the room, it didn't take long for Robin to realize it was his fault and that the cockroaches he, 'borrowed,' from Renfeild's kitchen had apparently escape.

Bloom quickly noticed the Count getting a hungry look in his eye; she quickly approached Chloe and Vlad.

"Hey could you two look after these two while I keep an eye on dad?" Bloom asked, Vlad was more than happy to do it, however, Bloom noticed Chloe go pale "Don't worry Chloe they've already fed and can't feed on anyone else any way" Bloom reassured as she past them her children, Chloe held Angel while Vlad held Talon.

Chloe pulled one Angel's lower lip down with her fingertip, Angel gave a cute little giggle, showing Chloe rows of small blunt baby teeth.

"Why doesn't she have fangs?" Chloe asked with a confused tone.

"They only have fangs when they feed, when there not feeding they retract...like other vampires see" Vlad said as he showed Chloe his blunt teeth before sharpening his canines into fangs and then retracting them, Chloe was a little uneasy by Vlad's display but was quickly distracted from it when she was taken by surprise when Angel grabbed her finger and let out another cute giggle.

"She likes you" Vlad coed, a small smile appearing on his face before steadily growing, the same thing happening to Chloe, neither of them able to believe how alert they were as well as how trusting the duo were, that their trust wasn't limited only to their mother.

Meanwhile…

"Dad what are you up to?" Bloom questioned, raising an eyebrow as she approached her father from behind while baring her fangs as they steadily grew and sharpened, the Count span on his heels as he turned to face his daughter.

"Oh come on you of all people in this castle should understand what it's like to not be able feed and drink blood" the Count whined.

"Yeah I do, but you don't have children draining your blood and if I can refrain from biting so can you, why don't you see what's for lunch you might find your need for blood decrease, besides you start biting you'll raise another angry peasant mob" Bloom hissed, with the philosophy in mind that when it came to been run out by angry peasant mobs once was more than enough, the Count flinched at the memory of the mob in Transylvania, he muttered something under his breath before heading to his coffin to wait until dinner was ready and Bloom flashed back to see how Chloe and Vlad were coping with her children.

Main 'Living' Room…

"Dad's going to cool off for a while so how have they been?" Bloom asked as she flashed into the room, feeling a smile grace her lips when she saw Chloe sitting on the floor playing with the twins while Vlad sat next to her and made sure the twins didn't get up to mischief, even at such a young age it was more than possible.

"Not scared anymore huh Chloe?" Bloom asked as she crouched down next to her, her smile turning into a smirk.

"No, they're just soooo cute" Chloe said with a huge smile as she tickled Angel's belly causing her to giggle once again.

Bloom picked the two babies up and sat on a chair and Chloe joined her next to her, bloom then put the babies into two high chairs that Mrs Branaghs had given her to use when she found out Bloom had twins and hadn't had certain things she'd need.

Mrs Branaghs soon entered with a tray full of several plates and meals she placed them down in front of everyone and some in front of empty chairs, the Count flashed into the room and took a seat at the head of the table once he smelt that the food was ready and began to dig into the meal, Bloom scooped some up and took a whiff and gave Chloe a look before shaking her head before placing a spoon in her mouth, thanking whatever deity created vampires that their taste buds were different to those of humans especially when in her condition she needed her nourishment, if only she knew that soon she would come face to face with that very being.

Bloom saw that Elizabeth was busy speaking to her father so she took her chance and she whipped out a bottle of soy blood and poured some into a Champagne glass and began to sip at the drink, hoping Elizabeth wouldn't question her, knowing full well how risky it was but she really needed the nourishment.

After Dinner…

It wasn't that long after that everyone began to go to bed, Bloom putting her children to bed first before heading to a corridor of the castle where she met up with Chloe and Vlad, the prearranged meeting place they decided on while the others were having dessert, cow's heart ice cream.

"We've got protect your mum at all costs, dad won't back down from fresh blood even with a threat from me" Bloom explained briefly as a shadow began to pass over them several times signalling their father was getting ready as he was doing practice swoops like he usually did before a hunt, Chloe and Vlad went to get Elizabeth out of bed to take her around the castle for a 'tour' so that she'd be out of harms way, Bloom followed their 'tour' in the shadows completely out of site, using one of her vampiric abilities to remain undetected though the more powerful vampires would be able to see her if they were looking for her and knew she was there.

They didn't have to wait long before the Count tried to bite Elizabeth in bat form, transforming in the process, shredding the pillows in the process, the second the fluff within the pillow entered his mouth he began coughing it back up violently, cursing under his breath before leaving the room in pursuit of his prey, once again taking on his bat form. Bloom grabbed the bat by the wing as he tried to leave and flashed to the other side of the castle and flung the bat against the wall which soon once again became the snarling Count.

"How dare you stop me from getting something to drink" the Count hissed, Bloom simply snarled back in response baring her fangs and turning her irises crimson in the process.

"You will leave her alone" Bloom threatened, her voice threatening to become demonic.

"Just try and stop me, especially when your children are waking up" the Count replied, Bloom froze and slowly closed her eyes and listened while focusing on the power within her and she felt her children beginning to awaken, Bloom flashed down to them just in time to hear Angel's crying break out, Talon seemed undisturbed, causing Bloom to sweat drop.

Bloom picked the crying baby up and started lightly patting her back to calm her down.

"There, there, it was only a nightmare, mommy's here" Bloom coed, however, Angel only continued to cry, Bloom soon felt a power rush over her and looked down to see herself in fairy form once again, confusing her, though she made sure to make a mental note of it and this time she felt even more closer to her children and Angel stopped crying, now happy, more happy than Bloom had ever seen her, she was now clinging to bloom, refusing to let go, Bloom gave her a motherly smile and slowly and delicately began to pry Angel off of her and laid her into the crib and flew above them and focused on the power within her and radiated it from her heart out ward and washed the warmth over them and saw that Angel was drifting off once again, an usual form of dust began to fall from Bloom's wings, causing Angel to smile even more before drifting off to sleep, she then floated back to the ground and focused on the power within her and transformed back into her original form and flashed up to top floor of the castle and was searching for her father once again, only to run into one of Vlad's traps in her haste, Vlad peered round the corner to see Bloom covered in garlic dust, not strong enough to cause harm but strong enough to knock a vampire unconscious for a few hours, he watched eyes wide as Bloom was covered in garlic dust and fell to the ground before her eyes shot open as did she.

"What's going on you should be unconscious…oh and it was meant for dad, sorry" Vlad said shocked.

Bloom felt her hand go to her neck on reflex as she coughed up garlic dust, she gasped at what she felt a pulse…

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be a while until next update, currently spending most of the time writing Hogwarts Hybrids and getting school work done, the next chapter on this needs rewriting before I can publish it on this site.


	10. Answers: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got round to redoing this chapter, the next one will be a while off though, most likely anyway, but for those eager to read more even if it has some grammar issues the original is on fanfiction.net, on the account kellym01 and currently has 146 chapters.

Season 1 Episode 10: Answers: Part 2

"This isn't possible…I have a pulse...a bloody pulse." Bloom gasped out, her voice barley even a whisper, her eyes wide with shock as she pressed her fingers to her neck, feeling the steady beat of her now living heart, she could feel her blood pumping through her veins, her lungs filling with air before releasing it. She was alive.

"You have a what?" Vlad asked in a confused tone, his eyebrows coming together as he processed what Bloom had just said.

"Go protect Elizabeth...I've got to go check something out." Bloom muttered, before turning and taking off in the opposite direction. She knew where she needed to go to find the answers she sought. If she had a pulse, could breath and was truly alive then she was no longer a vampire and if that was the case then her reflection would have returned. She had to get to the Blood Mirror.

...

She found the mirror with ease, with the Count occupied with trying to feast on Elizabeth's blood while Vlad and Chloe tried to protect her and since Robin was sleeping, blissfully unaware of the danger his mother was in, there was no one who could stop her in finding the ancient relic.

Bloom approached the Blood Mirror cautiously, if she was right and her reflection had returned then the power of the mirror would be triggered by her vampiric blood and would grant it life once again. She had defeated her reflection once before, but if she could do it again was anyone's guess but if she couldn't then her reflection would consume her completely. She tore away the cloth that hid it from view, she gazed upon it, she saw her reflection glaring back at her. Her reflection casually shifted from side to side, contained by the mirror.

Bloom remained vigilant, watching her reflection for the slightest hint of it breaking out of the mirror. Then pain. Pain thundered throughout her system, she gripped her gut before falling to her knees, squeezing her eyes shut as she fought to control the pain. Her eyes shot open and returned to her reflection, it seemed she too wasn't unaffected by the pain, while she had remained stood and wasn't gripping her gut she was panting, sweat glistening on her forehead.

"What's happening to me?" Bloom gasped out.

"Your body is forcing you to transform as your current body will only last a few hours before it dies again...the vampire blood that courses through your veins is killing you, a human cannot live with vampire blood in their system." Replied her reflection, her knees seemed to go out too, she fell forward and rested her hand on the glass of the mirror, catching herself.

"But why is this happening?" Bloom gasped out as she continued to fight to control the pain.

"You saw what I saw, we were born twice first time a human the second time a vampire, so when the garlic dust knocked you out...that stuff is usually lethal to vampires and would have been if it had been a larger dose...something triggered inside your body, a survival instinct, it forced your vampire side to subside...forced us to separate while keeping us connected. Perhaps with practise that body will be able to sustain itself but at the moment it's dying and even separated I'm still linked to you, I can feel it, we're dying. But there's more,

"you sense that power within us, as I do, we both know it is powerful, but that power belongs to your human body so it weakens slightly when the vampire side uses it, now listen and listen carefully you must embrace the human side and when the vampire side awakens you must embrace it, create harmony between the two and your power will be most effective in either state and you will to do more stuff without having to transform." the reflection explained.

"How do you know all this and why are you telling me" Bloom questioned, confused by the fact the reflection normally represents the darkness within you that wants to kill you, take control of your body not help you.

"Like I said because you already merged with me, if you die, I die and as long as you're human I can't cross the barrier into your world. You have to become a vampire again to survive and I will live within you once again and if you become stronger I become stronger and I know this simply because, when I was first knocked out and brought back into a mirror until I truly awaken I was able to find that voice again and she told me this, now before you go remember this when ever you have a reflection what your looking at is yourself exactly except with a few differences, if your human and look at the reflection you see a vampire and vice versa." the reflection explained, her fangs overlapping her lower lip.

"Vampires don't have reflections." Bloom snapped, the pain causing her to become more irritable.

"No but fairies do." with that the reflection faded before Bloom could ask more, she then headed to bed she couldn't risk anyone finding out about her new pulse and she couldn't protect Elizabeth without her powers especially considering what would happen if her pulse was discovered.

The Next Day…

Bloom awoke, her hand shot up and pressed against her neck, checking for a pulse but found none, she smiled and pushed open her coffin door. Only to be met with the sight of Vlad sitting upon his bed staring at her.

"Okay, come clean what was that stuff about a pulse last night?" Vlad questioned, a stern expression upon his face. Bloom was trapped she had to say something, if she didn't Vlad would never stop questioning her and that would only draw more attention to her and that was the last thing she desired. She had to say something but she couldn't without revealing her fairy self, and if she doesn't come clean Vlad will eventually find out.

Bloom let a small sigh, deciding that she might as well get it over with and explained everything, everything about the secret room, her sudden transformation, her focusing her powers and the confusing talk with her reflection. Vlad was sceptical at first but when Bloom showed him a demonstration of her ability to transform he quickly changed his tune when she stood before him in her fairy form.

"I don't understand it either but this has to stay a secret and I cannot stress that enough, I just hope the answers to all my questions will be revealed in time." Bloom said before reverting back to her original form and flashing down stairs to keep an eye on the Count while everyone was coming down for breakfast, for some reason he had a bit of toothache. Though Bloom chalked that up to one of Vlad's methods in keeping Elizabeth safe and resolved to question him on it later.

…

Bloom entered the 'living' area of the castle to find the others, excluding the adults seated, she claimed a seat beside Vlad and opposite Chloe.

"I just thought of something if we can't stop this marriage you two would be step sisters" Robin laughed as he looked from Chloe to Ingrid, they bother stiffened at the very idea of it, Bloom couldn't help but sigh as she recalled how her father had decided that rather than Elizabeth being a meal that she be his wife, after she cooked a few meals and massaged his temples to help with the pain of his tooth ache. She really couldn't believe the Count at times.

"Urgh I'd rather be undead" Chloe said, her expression one of disgust, earning herself a glare from Ingrid.

"Ingrid stop glaring at Chloe, the marriage is never going to happen, not if I have anything to say about it." Bloom growled.

"It says here you mum must drink dad's blood and then she'll become his slave forever" Vlad stated as he indicated to a large paragraph in the ancient tome in his lap.

"That books a little out of date Vlad...or a bit too vague, the simple drinking of vampire blood isn't enough to make her his slave, it's if she dies with her blood still in her system that she becomes a slave, you see if a human dies with vampire blood in their system they will then later rise again as a Ghoul, eternally bound to the one who gave her the blood, whether she likes it or not, unable to refuse a command or ever raise a hand against her master, even if she wants to, in some cases when a human becomes a Ghoul they lose all sense of self and become nothing but a blood thirty cannibalistic monster that will cater to every whim and desire of her master." Bloom explained, the others all gawked at her.

"What? I research Dark Creatures extensively." Bloom said with a light shrug of her shoulders.

"Well I guess it's a good thing then that we don't have to worry about that, she isn't likely to drink his blood anytime soon now is she." Chloe spoke up.

"He'll have a plan, he may act it at times but he isn't stupid." Bloom stated.

It was at this point that Elizabeth entered the room, wearing some of Magda's old clothes that she'd left behind after one of her 'visits', her hair done up in a bun. There was an unsettling resemblance between her and Magda. The stink of the vampires in question, their mother was still imprinted on these clothes. The scent of the vampire quickly filled the room. Bloom picked up on it with ease, her fangs extending as the stench wafted into her nose, her instincts screaming at her to tear Elizabeth's throat out as she remembered Magda.

"Hello loves, what do ya think?" She asked as she gave them a small twirl "The Counts invited me for Transylvanian cocktails." She explained.

"Well...the dress is nice." Robin muttered, it was a dark purple, tight fitting dress, while it wasn't as tight on her as it was Magda it did look admittedly good on her.

"But you can't go." Chloe protested, rising from her chair in frustration.

"And why not?" Elizabeth questioned her daughter as she gave her a stern look.

"...Because...because...he's a vampire." Chloe stammered desperately, not knowing what to say, Bloom's gaze narrowed on the diminutive blonde, everyone else turned to see Elizabeth's reaction, her smile hadn't even left her face.

"Oh you children have just the craziest imaginations." Elizabeth laughed, smoothing out her dress before deciding to move on to where she and the Count were meeting.

The second the door closed behind her Bloom was out of her seat and in front of Chloe, her hand curled around her tiny neck, slamming her back into her chair and against the back of it, her eyes burning scarlet, her fangs fully extended. Chloe froze, her breath caught in her throat, unable to look away from the vampire's eyes, her eyes wide with fear.

"How many times do I have to say that what we are is a bloody secret!" Bloom hissed, Chloe didn't or rather couldn't respond "Now, listen and listen carefully, if I find out you so much as try to reveal what we are again, you're going on the menu." She snarled, before releasing Chloe's neck as the younger girl nodded rather quickly in response to Bloom's threat. Bloom gave her a small smirk before stepping away from her.

"Now don't concern yourself with dad, I've got an idea on how to ensure Elizabeth doesn't join the ranks of the undead." Bloom explained, her body dissolved into smoke and flew from the room.

"So do I." Vlad said as stood from his chair and left the room.

…

Vlad and robin had crept into the study where the Count and Elizabeth would be heading to have their 'Transylvanian cocktails' planning to jump out and scare Elizabeth so that she'd drop her drink, it wasn't the best of plans but sometimes the simplest of plans were the best. Unseen by the duo a bat hung from the ceiling. The Count and Mrs Branagh soon entered the study the Count quickly poured two 'cocktails', he handed one to Elizabeth, a small smirk playing his lips.

Elizabeth gave him a small smile as she accepted the beverage, she admired the scarlet liquid as she thanked the Count for his hospitality for allowing them to stay with him while Renfeild dealt with the cockroach infestation, she reaised the rim of the glass to her lips, they touched the rim, parting to allow the liquid to flow into her mouth, the liquid began to move to her mouth, the two preteens moved to jump out.

The duo froze as the all too familiar shrieking of a bat echoed throughout the room, it flew from the corner in which it had hid and began to fly around Elizabeth's head and as expected shrieks emitted from her, her hands shooting up and waving round frantically to swat the bat, she dropped the 'cocktail' half of its contents falling over her front and threst landing in a puddle on the floor.

Elizabeth ran from the room screaming, the Count snarled at the bat, it shifted into the form of Bloom, she dropped to the floor, landing in a crouched position, her gaze locked with her father's, her irises burning with a scarlet glow, her fangs fully extended, her claws digging into the floor.

"How dare you..." The Count began.

"Oh shut it dad." Bloom snarled "As if I'd just standby and let you turn Elizabeth into a Ghoul, we need to keep a low profile and you turning her into a Ghoul would blow our cover, attract attention with her disappearance and then more attention when she starts to feed, Ghouls can't be fed by a simple badger stew or a few cockroaches, they need raw and bloody flesh, their hunger is insatiable and it wouldn't be long before she starts tearing apart the locals." She snarled.

The Count fell quiet, he snarled at her once more before taking his leave.

That was the final chance the Count had as Renfeild returned to the castle once again having caught all the cockroaches, twice, after the Count had him release them again so that Elizabeth would spend the night again and Graham had arrived to take his wife and children home when he learned where they were, having been away on a job.

A/N Changed the ending and a couple scenes as well as fixing the grammar, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, not sure when the next chapter will be redone or when the newest chapter will be added.


	11. Slayer Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not my best rewrite, sorry.

Season 1 Episode 11: Slayer Invasion

Once again the Count and his youngest daughter Ingrid found their personalities clashing, she was once again doing everything to disobey him. This was a usual event of life in the Dracula household though the reason was different, rather than Ingrid’s simple rebellious or the Count’s discontent of her for her gender, no this dispute was caused by the Count’s desire to rid himself of Ingrid by marrying her off.

Ingrid was adamant that she did not need to get married and that she would never marry someone he picked out for her now the usual temper tantrums of the vampires ensued, well they would have been normal if Ingrid’s vampiric blood wasn’t maturing.

Like many vampires when they began to draw close to their fifteenth year their vampiric abilities start to manifest and when they approach their sixteenth year their abilities become more erratic. Ingrid had entered her fifteenth year and as such her vampiric powers had started to manifest.

“You will do as I say Ingrid, I am your father!” The Count roared, lightning flashing outside.

“Choke on garlic.” Ingrid spat, her hands curled into fists at her side.

“You will not speak with such foul language in this house!” He roared in response, Ingrid released a frustrated shriek before slamming her fists upon the dining table, a flame igniting from her hand and burning off the surface. She stopped, frozen in place, the Count simply stared at the table his youngest daughter had ruined.

“You’ll be paying for that.” The Count hissed before flashing off somewhere, where? Ingrid didn’t give a shit, her attention was captivated by the table, she swallowed as she took a step back from it.

…

Jonathan was sat in his dad's classroom reading up on the subject vampirism, doing his best to ignore the sound of students moving through the corridors as they made their way to wherever it was they all went at break time when he heard Ingrid saying something about breaking a table. He glanced towards the classroom window, she was talking to the Branaugh twins outside saying something about breaking a table and if they could fix it, they couldn’t.

A small smirk appeared on the youths face as he was struck with inspiration, he turned to his father, currently sat at his desk marking year 8 homework.

"Hey, dad I think I've found a way for you to get back into the castle." Jonno stated.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Eric questioned while never looking up from his work.

"Apparently Ingrid's broken a table and she needs someone to fix it." Jonno replied Eric glanced up at his son.

"Jonno I don’t think it wise for us to engage them, I can't risk putting you in danger and Bloom has already shown herself to not only be deadly but sadistic when her family is in danger and for the moment they are trying to keep a low profile meaning the residents of this area are not in any immediate danger and so our best option would be just to observe them closely and not engage unless as a last resort. She's powerful Jonno, more powerful than anything I’ve ever seen, if she decided to she’d have her fangs in our necks before we could even blink." Eric explained before returning his attention to his work.

"Come on dad we're, slayers! You've been training me ever since I found out vampires were real we should be able to dust a small number of vampires easy." Jonno encouraged eagerly.

"It's too risky, they may be small in numbers but their not to be underestimated, one of them is the Prince of Darkness himself Jonno, legends have been told of him, he’s been the star of countless nightmares and not even he can hold a candle to his daughter, the She-Devil she’s the monster that monsters have nightmares about, if we confront them…we won’t last a minute, if we sneak in and do by some miracle grasp some evidence of their existence we’d most likely have to fight our way out of their…Bloom has known of me every time I have gotten close to that castle, she’d know we were there before we got into the place.” Eric explained.

“But dad, this chance isn’t likely to come by again, besides at the moment Bloom is in school, only the Count will be home and we both know he isn’t the most observant of the family.” Jonno argued.

Eric paused, Jonno had a point, there was no guarantee he’d ever get a chance such as this to get into the castle, true the Count was dangerous but still, Bloom would be at school as would Vlad be and since it was still day the chances are the Count will be sleeping. He set about arming himself; Jonno grew a triumphant smirk and set about arming himself too, it’d be easy to get out of school, fake being ill and he would need his dad to look after him since his mother didn’t live with them and he was still a minor.

Later…

Eric and Jonno approached the castle doors warily, constantly glancing round making sure no one was watching them, they had made sure their trench coats were fastened concealing any and all weapons they had on their person, Eric knocked on the door. The muffled sound of footsteps were heard before the door opened to reveal the revolting for of Renfield.

"What do you two want?" he greeted with an expression of disgust upon his face.

"Oh…we've come to fix your table sir." Jonno said quickly, faking a deeper voice, Eric lifted a small metallic tool box. Renfield would normally have turned them away but he knew his master would make him fix the table if no one else did and that was something he didn't want to do, the last time he did that he hammered a nail into his hand plus they called him sir which was the final thing to cause Renfield's decision, he stepped to the side and allowed them to enter.

"Come in, just don't touch anything" he stated before leading them to the table, once they arrived at the remainders of the wooden table he instructed them to ‘fix it’ before leaving them to get the job done.

Eric quickly fixed the table so not blow their cover and began stalking through the castle, Eric found the Counts chambers rather quickly and opened the door a crack, just wide enough to spy inside.

He saw the Count, hanging from the ceiling like a bat, his eyes closed as he slept, Eric opened the door a bit further and lifted up a camera and took a quick photo of the sleeping vampire, Jonno then took a picture of the interior of the room, including the coffin, forgetting to turn the flash off. The brief flash of light disturbed the sleeping vampire.

The two slayers shut the door quickly and quietly just as the Count awoke. They quickly fled from the closed door as silent as they could manage. They then headed to the tower, planning on getting a couple more photos of where the vampires slept while they were away.

They entered Vlad and Bloom's room, quickly snapping a picture of the room before taking several more of the coffin that rested against the stone wall. Jonno then approached the coffin, aiming to get a picture of the inside of the coffin, he slowly opened the coffin and was met with the startling and rather alarming site of Bloom, asleep in her coffin, attired in a black nightie, the thin piece of clothing hugged Bloom’s figure rather effectively, designed to conceal her breasts and lower intimate areas from view while being almost transparent everywhere else. Her arms were crossed over her front, yet she didn’t seem to find the awkward position to cause any discomfort.

Jonno had to bite back a yelp of fear when he saw the vampire who his father had described as being worse than Count Dracula himself; he quickly took a photo, this time remembering to turn the flash off. They both dived out of the room, hiding on either side of the door, waiting and listening intently for any sign of the vampire being awoke.

Bloom's eyes then snapped open her sleep disturbed by the sound of her door closing rather quickly, she internally cursed whoever had woken her, she had taken a day off school to catch up on her rest and she still couldn’t get a peaceful day’s sleep. Her eyes darted around the room yet she saw no one, she sniffed the air, her eyes shot wide in alarm, the slayers were here meaning her children were in danger. Her mind clouded with fear and concern for her children and she didn't realize they were only six feet from her, she flashed down to the crypt.

She was met with sight of her children soundly asleep within their cradle, Angel with her thumb in her mouth while Talon had one of his arms around her; the sight was just so adorable. A small smile played across her lips before she silently crept out of the crypt and set about searching the castle eager to locate them so she could be sure that her children were safe to stop worrying for their lives, her fear and concern preventing her from focusing her vampire senses to a point where she could locate them with ease.

…

Jonno and Eric stalked away from Vlad and Bloom's room, heading back down staircase, trying not to make a sound. They had seen Bloom flee the room and knew that they had to get out of the castle before they were located by the young vampire. They reached the ground floor and they were about to leave when the sound footsteps echoed about the room, and they sounded like they were getting closer and closer. They panicked and ran to a random door, upon opening it they were met with the sight of a small staircase, they closed the door and crept down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase they found themselves to be in the crypt. Jonno set about looking round, noticing dozens of coffins scattered around the room while Eric pressed against a wall on the corner looking round and up the stairs making sure nothing was going to come down while listening intently for any sign of the being they’d heard earlier leaving.

"Hey dad you might want to take a look at this.” Jonno stated in a fearful tone, Eric glanced away from the staircase and followed his son’s gaze, spying the crib in a darkened area of the room.

“They were…they were going to…” Jonno stammered, turning green around the edges “To babies.” He gasped out, unable to even say what he was thinking.

Eric approached the ancient cot, he saw two sleeping babies within it he slowly and carefully picked one up (Talon) he nodded for Jonno to do the same, Jonno nodded before picking up the remaining baby (Angel) the babies began to squirm in their sleep at their touch.

Eric and Jonno then began to head back up the stairs, they had to get out of the castle and fast. They opened the door just a crack, the room was empty, they entered the 'living' room and began to resume their escaping of the castle. They began to approach the door when Bloom flashed down, in front of the door that led to the crypt, they were now only a few feet from the door, her glare landed on them she prepared herself to scare them off with minor death threats to keep them away. She didn’t want to have to kill them except as a last resort, they needed to keep a low profile, they didn’t need the attention of a murder investigation or even a disappearance one.

She then saw her babies in their arms and froze, she grit her teeth, her fangs sharpening.

"Put them down." Bloom growled as her eyes turned scarlet, her fangs pressing into her lower lip to the point of cutting it, a single stream of blood slid down her lip and down her chin.

"That chance vampire I won't let you drain these infants…so much for you not feeding on people." Eric spat, his tone positively filled venom, he fished a stake from his coat, pointing it towards Bloom.

"You’re just sick, kidnapping babies just to murder them." Jonno spat in disgust as he too held up a stake pointed at Bloom.

"Put. My. Children. Down. Now. Or I swear I shall drain your corpses of every last drop of blood." Bloom hissed her irises turning yellow and her pupils became slits as she finally opened her mouth enough for her fangs to emerge.

"Your children? You kidnapped them to feast upon their blood." Eric spat, unable to prevent the confusion from sneaking into his tone.

"What are you talking about? They're my children I gave birth to them and I will destroy you and anyone or anything that tries to keep me apart from them." Bloom roared, her fangs doubling in length and sharpening, the babies awoke, they began to cry and squirm in the slayer’s grasps, trying to get free from the slayers' and to get back to their mother.

The slayers began to struggle to hold them. Talon wiggled out of Eric's grasp and landed on his hands and knees and began crawling towards Bloom, surprising them all, Bloom because she was unaware her children had grown up so fast that they could now crawl and at only a few weeks of age, though they appeared to be about a year old now. Whereas the slayers were surprised by the fact the baby was crawling back to the 'monster that kidnapped them', Angel then squirmed free from Jonno's grasp before he could recover from the sudden surprise and she also began to crawl towards Bloom.

A motherly smile spread across Bloom’s lips as she lowered herself down on her knees and opened her arms wide welcoming her children. Jonno and Eric recovered from their shock and grabbed at the babies from behind, taking hold of their legs stopping them as they reached halfway.

"You fiend! You've hypnotized them to make them think you're their mother." Eric yelled as he began clicking his fingers in front of them yet it had no affect and only led them to cry at been apart from their mother.

Bloom snarled as she thrusted her arms out forward and shot two fireballs at the slayers forcing them to release her children and leap back to avoid being burned allowing them to resume their journey back to their mother.

Bloom picked them up when they reached her and positioned them so they were looking over her shoulders and then supported them both with her right arm and turned back to the slayers who stumbled back to their feet and glared at bloom and Eric pulled out a loaded small crossbow and aimed it at Bloom.

He shot it at her, it headed straight for her heart, that is until Bloom set it a light by merely focusing on the wooden projectile causing it to incinerate into a pile of dust on the floor before it could even reach her.

Bloom's children bit into her neck and began feeding on her blood once again, causing Bloom to wince slightly in pain but ignored it and turned her attention back to the slayers.

"How dare you try to take my children away from me." Bloom hissed as she began to approach them and each time the slayers held up their weapons to defend themselves Bloom incinerated them with but a single look and was only inches away from them and was more than ready to drain them both, deciding to screw low profile, she would drain these slayers and dispose of their corpses later. The door opened Vlad walked in completely covered in mud from head to toe, soon followed by Ingrid, wearing her usual scowl.

Bloom glanced at him questioningly for a second before recalling Vlad had something about playing Rugby after school today.

"Bloom stop! We have to keep a low profile remember!" Vlad yelled when he saw what Bloom intended to do, whereas when Ingrid saw what she was doing and grew a small smir, eager to see Bloom remind everyone of what she really was.

"They tried to take my children Vlad." Bloom spat.

"They’re not your children you kidnapped them to feast upon" Eric argued, sweating like mad, stinking of fear.

"Actually they are her children she gave birth to them a few weeks ago now you two get out of here unless you want Bloom to drain you, she gets very vampiric when someone even threatens the family and is someone you don't want to get in the way of or appear to threaten the family and since giving birth to her children she has become a lot more dangerous when someone appears to threaten the family especially when someone threatens her children so take my advice run and stay away from her for a long time." Vlad said the slayers then took their opportunity and left, after all they already had what they wanted, evidence of the existence of vampires.

Caravan…

Eric began to develop the photos and went ballistic when he realized there was no photos of the vampires only castle scenery and some old coffins no evidence that vampires existed. Going over mental checks on what could have gone wrong, maybe it had been something wrong with the camera? No he’d fixed it, taken it apart, clean it ensured it was all working and that not even a speck was on the little mirrors…mirrors?!

"Oh damn it! How could be so stupid cameras work with mirrors and vampires don't have reflections!" Eric roared, hearing this Jonno let his head fall and hit the wooden table, they nearly got drained for nothing.


	12. Payback

A/N Okay not the best rewrite but my patience is wearing thin now and I’m beginning to wonder if I should just post the chapters straight onto Archive Of Our Own and not bother rewriting them, I’ll take vote, what do you guys want, all the chapters with the chance some or most will be lower quality and receive the more recent one or wait a long time for gradual chapter rewrites.

Season 1 Episode 12: Payback

Bloom awoke in her coffin, she pushed the door open with a familiar creak, she was greeted by the sight of Vladimir already up and ready for school, standing in front of the filthy mirror finishing the touches on his hair.

She stepped out from her coffin, attired in a black low-cut pyjama top with scarlet pyjama shorts that were a tad too short, she flashed to her wardrobe and back in a just over a second, fully changed and ready to start the days’ events, her appearance one of perfection, even her hair. She had never been hindered by her lack of reflection, not even in the early days of her vampirehood, she wasn’t sure why but she didn’t exactly care either. She snapped her fingers and her coffin door slammed shut, the sudden loud sound causing the preteen vamp to nearly jump out of his skin, turning on his heel to be met with the sight of his eldest sister, caressing her elevated fangs with her tongue

"Don't do that!" Vlad gasped out, placing his hand upon his chest, feeling his heart pounding in fear for a couple seconds as he arched forward, Bloom simply smirked in response.

"Vlad you’re way too easy to scare, now come on we've got to get to school." Bloom sighed as she crossed the distance between them in less than a second, stopping next to Vlad's bed, a pace or two behind her younger brother, dropping into a crouched position before reaching under the bed in question and pulling out a bottle of blood before jugging down half its contents before flashing downstairs to wait for Vlad.

School…

Bloom and Vlad entered the school premises and spotted Chloe and Robin sat on one of the four benches bolted to a wall off to the side of the playground, at the centre of walls was a small flower bed. They approached the duo and claimed a seat on either side of them, Bloom beside Chloe and Vlad next to Robin. It didn’t take long for the group to become immersed in conversation, Vlad and Robin about Fathers’ Day while Bloom and Chloe began talking about the twins.

"So is there anything new with them?” Chloe asked.

"Yeah, they started crawling yesterday." Bloom replied proudly, a warm smile upon her face, her smile grew when she saw Chloe’s shocked expression.

Bloom’s smile faded, she looked away from Chloe. She spotted him, Jonathan Vanhelsing, glaring them from across the school yard. Bloom’s gaze narrowed as she turned her own glare on the diminutive slayer-in-training. Her eyes flashing scarlet as her fangs sharpened and began press against her lower lips. She still hadn't forgiven him or his father for trying to take her children away from her.

What or rather who Bloom spotted next forced her to bite back her rage and desire to tear out the younger boy’s throat and banish her glare, the headmistress approaching her and Chloe and she didn't exactly look thrilled.

“Is there a problem headmistress?” Bloom questioned.

"Bloom certain things have been brought to my attention and so I want to see you in my office." She stated with a tone that left no room for argument. Bloom simply nodded before rising from her seated position and began to follow the headmistress back to her office, she glanced back at Chloe.

“I’ll see you later Chloe.” She called back before turning back and following the teacher.

The office…

Bloom entered the office only two paces behind the blonde headmistress, she froze, instantly noticing the other occupant of the room and once again found herself fighting to control her bloodlust as she grit her teeth, feeling her fangs sharping as every fibre of her being screamed at her to tear the older slayer apart, limb by limb.

"Bloom please take a seat." the head mistress said as she claimed her seat on the opposite side of the desk, the slayer remained stood and Bloom took one of the two seats opposite the headmistress, never once taking her eye off the slayer.

"Now then, Bloom Mr Vanhelsing has informed me that while he was fixing your table yesterday he found out that you have children who from the sounds of it are only a year or so old, sleeping in a cellar filled with coffins…while I do not judge you or your family for what you keep in you cellar I cannot in good conscience allow two infants to sleep in a cellar, especially not when I am aware that that your father and that man with poor hygiene would be looking after them,

“and from what I've seen your father is well, not exactly with the times and that may cause problems and he doesn't seem that stable either and that butler I'm sure you know that it is possible that they could come severely ill because of it…I’m afraid I’m going to have to notify social services if you cannot prove to me that they are properly looked after." she explained.

Bloom’s entire form had stiffened; she turned to glare at the slayer, her irises flashing crimson. She weighed out her options. She could hypnotise her but Vanhelsing would just keep telling her about them, she couldn't let anyone else care for them since they still feed on her blood so she couldn't prove they were been well cared for while she was at school and there was no way in Hell she was going to let social services take them away from her, she’d massacre the town before she let that happen, which left her with only one option.

"Fine I will stay home with them.” Bloom answered.

“I’m afraid you can’t do that Bloom, legally you have to be in education.” The headmistress answered, a low growl rumbled echoed within her throat. Bloom raised her hand and with a snap of her fingers the headmistress froze. She turned to face the Slayer who now had his guard full erect, a stake in hand.

"What are you up to now vampire?" Eric spat.

"I will get you back for this slayer, mark my words I will get you and if you ever come near my family again and especially my children or I will gut your precious Jonno…and tell you what, I’ll even let you watch as I do it.” Bloom spat, allowing her fangs to fully expand.

 

"You go near Jonno and I will destroy your entire clan." Eric replied, his grip on the steak hardening, Bloom's eyes flashed a scarlet sheen once again, her nails sharpening into claws.

"You think you can take me and my father on, you can't even take me on alone, but still fine just stay away from my brother, sister and my children or well you know the rest and if you don't then…the I may just give you a more personal demonstration." Bloom hissed, baring her fangs. She turned to face the headmistress.

“Headmistress, you will forget all about my children, if any teacher asks of my whereabouts you will simply say that I transferred to a different school.” Bloom commanded with an even tone, the woman then repeated back Bloom’s command, Bloom nodded before snapping her fingers, releasing the woman from her trance as Eric stuffed the stake back into the inside of his jacket before flashing back up to the castle.

Upon arrival she went straight down to where her children were sleeping, the crypt.

After school; Branaugh Residence…

Robin and Vlad were in Robin's room, discussing Vanhelsings class when a bat flew into the room through the open window before latching onto the ceiling. Vlad glanced up at the bat, not too surprised as he recognised her while Robin just gawked at her, unable to remove his gaze from it, eagerness filling his eyes.

“Whoa, there's a bat on my roof." The dark haired youth stated with a tone of glee.

"It's only Bloom…which reminds me." Vlad said before turning back to Bloom "Where did you go after the headmistress took you to your office?" Vlad asked, the bat then flew down to the bed and sat beside Robin before growing, shifting and morphing back into Bloom.

"Vanhelsing told the head teacher about my children and since I couldn’t guarantee I could get a suitable carer for them I had to hypnotise her and leave." Bloom explained.

"Aw man the only vampire with fangs in school and she can't come anymore." Robin complained.

Bloom rolled her eyes at his pathetic statement.

"So what's this I hear about you trying to manipulate dad into becoming more normal with Father's Day?” Bloom asked, Vlad hesitated a second before conveying his plan to Bloom which basically consisted of him and the Count going camping with Robin and his dad in the hopes that some of his ‘normalness’ would rub off on him.

That night…

Bloom carried her children up from the crypt and saw that her dad had lost his temper and it was now thundering and pouring down with rain outside, the sudden noise caused her children to burst out crying, Bloom felt her anger rise, there was only one way to stop them from crying when there like this and that was to transform, only she couldn't in front of everyone. She flashed upstairs and placed the two of them on Vlad's bed before transforming back into her fairy form, the babies instantly stopped and began reaching out for her, giggling and laughing, Bloom was about to pick them up when she saw something that made her jump, Vlad's mirror in the corner of the room, showed her reflection. She then recalled what her reflection had said 'fairies’ have reflections' she approached the mirror and made her eyes glow with power.

"Hey anyone there?" Bloom asked; her reflection began to move on its own.

"Yeah and you know there is…so this is my vampire self…interesting." the reflection said, as she smiled sincerely.

"And this is my human side." She replied as she returned the same smile though darker, she then saw her reflection look at the giggling children on the bed, who were now watching the two of them.

"Perhaps we should talk later." Bloom stated before taking on her vampire form once again and watched as her reflection faded from existence once again, she flashed to her children and picked them up and calmed them down.

Bloom flashed down to the 'living' area and saw that one tent was set and the other or what she supposed was supposed to be a tent was nothing but a pile of drapes on the floor and that two fires had been started, though contained.

Bloom turned and approached Chloe, the young blonde was seated at the Branaugh’s fire with a hotdog on a stick, she glanced up at Bloom with curious expression.

“Hey could you look after these two for a minute?” She asked.

“Yeah sure.” Chloe answered as she took the too infants, making sure to keep them away from the fire, even sliding away from it.

Bloom stepped away from Chloe, her gaze facing the door, she could feel it, something was up at the school. Something had to be up, especially for Vanhelsing to be so determined to get her out of the school that he was willing to get on her bad side. Bloom flashed down to the school.

School…

Bloom entered sports hall, the location of the Halloween party, she looked round for the slayer. But rather spotting him she saw Ingrid and she was speaking with the slayer’s son. She then flashed behind Jonno, inwardly smirking when Ingrid flinched back when she saw her.

"So what's up slayer?" Bloom asked, causing Jonno to jump, spinning on his heel as he pulled out a garlic necklace and a small wooden crucifix, the security (members of faculty) had confiscated the stake when he arrived at the party and he’d received detention for bringing a weapon to school.

"Stay back." he said rather quickly as he pushed the cross closer to Bloom, she wasn’t even fazed by it, she just maintained her glare at him, gritting her teeth as she extended her fangs.

"Apparently Vanhelsing has a girlfriend who believes in vampires and wants to look for them." Ingrid put in.

Bloom smirked at the young slayer.

“A girlfriend ay? Now this I gotta see.” Bloom chuckled before flashing out of the room and in the direction of the woodwork room, if he wasn’t at the party then he was going to be there, if not, well then it would look like she was going to spend the night hunting.

She stopped in front of the door to the wood work room turned into smoke and slid under the door and curled and slithered along the floor before getting behind a cabinet, she then floated up to the roof and took on her bat form and hung from the ceiling and observed them.

A few minutes later the door opened and Ingrid entered the room and said something about a couple students letting out the air from the tyres on his van and once he was gone she set about taunting Lucy, Vanhelsing’s new girlfriend, she had short blonde hair and wore a black shirt and light blue jeans.

About an hour and two fake vampires later…

Eric Vanhelsing and his son were soaked with garlic upon entry, courtesy of Lucy after Ingrid convinced her that a pair of vampires were after her, after she had the Branaugh twins dressed as vampires come to the room and greet Lucy by saying ‘we want to suck your blood’.

Ingrid then left now that she had obtained her payback for Vanhelsing making her be on coatroom duty, her mocking laughter echoing as she walked down the hall.

Bloom then decided to take this opportunity and flew down next to Lucy, enjoying her shrieks of fear as she rounded her head a couple times before reclaiming her vampire form inches behind the woman. She leapt back from Bloom with yet another shriek, raising her gun out of fear. She simply hit it out of her hands and sent it flying into the wall, it shattered upon impact, covering the wall in garlic juice.

Lucy took another step back from Bloom, Eric reached into his jacket and pulled out a stake and pointed it at Bloom, inches from her breast.

"Get back vampire" Eric spat.

"Pathetic." Was all Bloom said, her gaze dropping onto the point of the stake as began to focus her powers once again, the wooden weapon ignited and was reduced to a small pile of ash.

"So the teacher still can't beat the student…so this is why you wanted me out of school huh?" Bloom chuckled as she glanced at Lucy, sizing her up with her gaze “Well she’s cute I’ll give you that…a little thin but perfect as an appetiser.” She chuckled as she extended her fangs, wetting them with her lick.

“Don’t you dare lay a hand on her vampire.” Eric spat.

"Student? You mean you actually teach a vampire, I am so out of here” Lucy said turning and running out of the door, more so from fear than disgust of her ‘boyfriend’ having a vampire student.

"You'll pay for that vampire." Eric threatened.

"You asked for it…you're the one who stopped me from coming to school and after you almost caused me to have my babies taken away from me you’re lucky I didn’t tear you and that bint apart and leave you both for Jonno to find." Bloom replied, smirking before flashing back up to the castle.

Castle…

She entered the 'living' area to find it empty; she headed to the crypt and found Chloe carrying the two sleeping babies in her arms.

Bloom carefully took them from her, they both entered the crypt to find Chloe's dad trying to fight the Count, who Chloe then proceeded to scold while Bloom looked upon her father with a scowl of disappointment and a harsh glare, knowing full well he had something to do with this and probably started the entire thing, she laid the two sleeping babies into the crib before turning to see the Branaughs had decided to pack up and leave.

She and Vlad then proceeded to head to bed and Bloom was even treated to the rare sight of her father trying to act like a normal, breather father to Vlad or as he called it, him trying to be 'all touchy feely' .

Bloom snapped her fingers and her coffin door swung shut with the familiar high pitched creaking of its hinges.

A/N Okay not the best rewrite but my patience is wearing thin now and I’m beginning to wonder if I should just post the chapters straight onto Archive Of Our Own and not bother rewriting them, I’ll take vote, what do you guys want, all the chapters with the chance some or most will be lower quality and receive the more recent one or wait a long time for gradual chapter rewrites.


	13. Halloween

Series 1 Episode 13: Halloween

Robin and Vlad were currently on their way back to the castle. They were discussing what they were planning to do that night, Halloween night. Robin was excited at the very prospect of spending Halloween with a family of blood thirsty vampires. The dark haired breather wanted to go with the usual Halloween tricks whereas Vlad only wanted to go to the Halloween party, the one for the younger pupils.

The two were deep into their argument. It was rather surprising how passionate Robin was about Hallows Eve; then again it really shouldn't have been since this was the boy who wilfully wore a cape to school with fake fangs. They were both too deep in their debate to notice a certain redheaded vampire materialise behind them.

"Robin we can't risk it. If dad finds out it's Halloween…he'll go mental, he's obsessed with Halloween." Vlad explained.

"Vlad's right Robin, after all, I'm sure you've noticed how he looks for the slightest excuse to drink even a drop of human blood…well, to him Halloween is the perfect excuse." Bloom explained, causing both preteens to jump out of their skin. Both of them turned to stare at the teenaged vampire.

"Don't do that." Vlad stressed; a single hand over his chest.

"Vlad you really need to become more aware of your surroundings, the minute you do my appearances won't scare you as much, I've been following you two for the last five minutes." Bloom replied.

"Or you could actually make a little noise when you walk." Vlad replied.

"Sorry Vlad but, it's against my nature, I'm a natural predator and as such everything I do is the act of a predator." Bloom replied when she caught a small movement out of the corner of her eye as Vlad and Robin entered the Dracula estate. She stopped, her head shot round just in time to see a flicker of movement as a piece of dark green material hid around one of the surrounding walls, or what were left of them, they were practically and literally in ruin.

Her head shot back, she sniffed the air, her irises faded from their oceanic blue into a bloody shade, a low growl emitting from her throat. She flashed away from her current position and round the wall.

A small smirk spread across her lips when she saw that she was right about who was lurking about. There in front of her, with their back to her was none other than Jonathon Vanhelsing, currently peering round the piece of wall he hid behind, his head moving from side to side, no doubt searching for her. She shook her head in disbelief.

' _Didn't your father teach you anything ya nosy twat, if you're gonna infiltrate a known vampire nest, especially one containing old, powerful and territorial vampires, always watch your back or better yet, never come alone.'_ Bloom internally mocked as she felt her canines beginning to sharpen, starting to press against her lower lip, stopping just barley short of piercing the tender flesh.

The redhead vampiress then proceeded to extend her hand and lay it upon the shoulder of the slayer youth. Jonno physically jumped from the sudden, be it gentle, contact. He span round and found himself facing Bloom, pushing himself back on instinct, only to push himself further against the piece of wall behind him. He held up a wooden stake and crucifix, his entire being lightly shaking from fear as he realised he was pretty much cornered by a full powered vampire who seemed to have made it her mission in life…death?...unlife to make things hard for him and his father with constants threats of gruesome and painful deaths that he was certain she'd follow through with them if given the opportunity.

"Oh put them away." Bloom laughed when she saw the 'weapons' Jonno had brought to protect himself against a family of vampires. "I just wanted to talk." She continued.

"Yeah right, pull the other one vampire, I'm not stupid." Jonno sneered, never once even indicating to the lowering of his weapons. Bloom rolled her eyes before focusing on the stake, its tip began to lightly blow before igniting. Flames quickly devoured the stake. Jonno dropped the weapon with a startled yelp. The burning heap fell to the floor and dissolved into ash. Though, Bloom did allow the boy to keep his crucifix.

"Do you have any idea how easily I could take you out if I wanted to, anyway you have to keep your dad in tonight, from what I've seen he'll go berserk at tonight when he realises it's Halloween…actually I'll bet that this time every year he goes partially insane with the idea of slaying vampires and protecting 'trick or treaters'." Bloom laughed "Anyway, I'm in much the same boat, my dad goes blood crazy, so if you can keep your dad in and I can keep mine in then we can keep casualties at a minimum." She continued, realization flashed in Jonno's eyes, he remembered all his past Halloweens and how psycho his dad got at this time of year and knew Bloom was right.

"Fine but if I find out any of your kind are out, we'll slay you all without hesitation fangs or not." Jonno threatened before leaving, though it would have been more threatening had he not still being shaking in fear.

Bloom let out a low growl as she glared in the direction the slayer was heading before flashing up to the castle and to her and Vlad's room.

When Bloom entered the room she was treated to the most amusing sight she had ever encountered and could barely stifle her laughter. Chloe was dressing Vlad up as a mummy for the Halloween party.

"Seriously you chose to be a mummy for the party; you do know that that's the pretty much the second worst thing you could go as." Bloom chuckled before flashing to Vlad's bed where she proceeded to seat herself upon his mattress.

"Second?" Robin asked in disbelief, disappointed and bored out of his mind due to the lack of Halloween pranks.

"What you never seen a ghost costume before." Bloom laughed "Then again, what's worst a bed sheet or rolls of toilet paper?" she mused allowed.

"This is useless this costume's rubbish." Vlad moaned, fighting back several infuriating yells as every time he moved an inch he would tear the loo roll which encased his torso.

"Why don't you just go as a vampire we've got plenty of old family clothes upstairs and Robin got you those plastic fangs and fake blood for your birthday didn't he?" Bloom suggested, Vlad then proceeded to tear apart the toilet paper in frustration.

"I was hoping to be something else for Halloween…all year I get told repeatedly to act like a vampire and to dress like a vampire…but I guess it's better than this." Vlad moaned as he gestured to the 'bandages' still encasing his torso.

The small group then headed down to the crypt where the old clothing was kept, along with the coffins and where Angel Talon spent their near eternal naps.

…

Upon arrival to the dark, dank and rather dusty room that was the crypt Vlad, Robin and Chloe set about finding Vlad something that could be considered a half decent costume while Bloom headed over to check on Angel and Talon.

She came to a stop beside the crib, resting her hands on its bars as she peered down at them and found herself unable to resist the smile that natural came to what was the pale and eternalised beauty that was her face. There they were, awake and sat up right, playing with each other, crawling about the inside of the crib, Talon chasing Angel only for them to switch roles when he caught her. They were smiling and giggling as they chased on another, having the times of their lives.

"Now how long have you two being up then?" Bloom questioned in a baby voice as she reached into the crib, catching Angel just before she caught Talon and proceeded to tickle her stomach. Angel erupted into a fit of light giggles as she began squirming to get away from her mother's hand only to fall on her back and succumb to her mother's fingers.

Bloom froze, a dark shiver passing over her and echoing throughout her entire body, her head shot round, away from Angel and Talon and towards her younger brother. She flashed to his side, spying a small object in Chloe's hand. Her hand shot forward and ripped a piece of parchment from Chloe's grasp before proceeding read it and with each word she read her irises began to glow a darker and darker shade of scarlet as rage filled her being.

"Ah I remember this one, dad got it from one of his ex-girlfriends…I knew I should have torn her apart limb from limb, this bloody curse reduces us to the status of breathers…but there was something else there's always a catch to gifts and curses…ah yes if three screams are herd from the cursed family before midnight tonight then the curse is made void." Bloom explained as she fought back her anger.

"What!? But I don't want to break the curse, like the curse." Vlad argued.

"Well then, just don't scream and make sure no one else does." Bloom replied.

"But what about your children they can't be expected to not cry or anything before midnight" Chloe argued worriedly.

"Oh don't worry about them, I picked up a trick which should keep them quite until then." Bloom explained remembering how affective her fairy form was last time they were crying. She may not be thrilled with the idea of being human or near human but it could have certain advantages, things would be easier for her children…then again it would be easy either way really, so in other words, this was a potential win, win situation.

Bloom returned to the crib and picked up the twins, supporting each of them with one of her arms, before proceeding to take them up to her room while Vlad and the others began to think of ways to stop Vlad's family from screaming in order to make the curse permanent, though Robin wasn't too happy about the idea of making his new vampire, real vampire neighbours human.

Meanwhile…

Jonno had just gotten back to the caravan he and his father resided in from Castle de Dracula. When he entered he began to set about in a plan of getting his dad's mind off slaying, using a method of baking and cooking, it worked last year and every year before that and it appeared to be working now. Though it was mostly due to the fact Eric had forgotten that it was Halloween, however, that all changed when some early trick or treaters arrived.

After the giving of some treats and apologies to the mother of three girls dressed as vampires, for Eric's behaviour…

"Dad we can't afford to go out slaying tonight, just about every family in town will be out and dressed as vampires or some type of monsters." Jonno complained as he attempted to stop his dad from leaving.

"What about the real vamps in town Jonno, the Dracula's how can we stand back while they feast upon the innocent blood of civilians, before I might have stayed in but there's no longer just two vampires with fangs, since Bloom's given birth there's now a nest of vampires up there and how do you think she's been feeding them." Eric argued.

"And what would happen if the Count finds out we're here in town and decides to go on a massacre just to get at us, at the moment the Count doesn't know we exist, we should use that and wait for a chance to attack when he least expects it." Jonno argued.

"Perhaps you're right." Eric sighed as he began to calm down and submit, taking a seat at the table, trying to clear his mind of all thoughts of vampires.

"Why don't we all just calm down and plan a surprise attack on the day when they would least suspect it." Jonno added, Eric nodded slightly and began to draw up plans for a surprise attack, using the knowledge of secret passages he had discovered on his stakeouts at the castle, the times he entered the castle and from what he'd learned about the castle's history. Jonno couldn't believe that his plan had worked; he was distracting his dad from slaying with slaying.

Meanwhile…

Back at the castle Bloom was in her fairy form, playing with her children, while Vlad, Chloe and Robin were trying to kill a couple hours with jigsaws and more annoying and rather antagonizing/boring board games instead of scary Halloween games that Robin so desperately wanted, especially on Halloween night. Though now the main reason he wanted to play some scary games was so that he could make the vampires, mainly Vlad scream, the Count then flashed into the room.

"Alright let the Halloween fun begin." he said proudly, his face then became one of disappointment upon seeing a 1000 piece jigsaw on the table.

"Just in time dad, you can get started on the sky." Vlad said as he indicated to the jigsaw on the table, _'When did he work out it was Halloween?'_ he internally questioned.

"This is pathetic, I want some real Halloween games not…this." The Count argued as he gestured to the jigsaw, pushing it off the table as he did so "Hasn't the red head got any better ideas…err…where is she anyway?" He questioned, starting to glance round, searching for any hint of his eldest child, gradually realizing that she wasn't there.

"Yeah if, you think Halloween fun is taking care of her children." Vlad responded, knowing full well his dad didn't want anything to do with Bloom's 'offspring' as he referred to them.

"Err." Was all the Count could muster before shaking his head, effectively banishing the 'horrifying' thought from his mind, before he decided to take matters into his own hand.

"Well how about apple bobbing, with giant fish eyes instead of apples." The Count said as he clapped his hands and not a moment later Renfield came in carrying a small wooden bucket, full of huge fish eyes floating in discoloured water.

Renfield approached the Count, planning on setting the bucket in front of him, only to be tripped by Robin as he extended his foot ever so slightly, causing Renfield to fall to the floor and for the fish eyes and the water to be thrown over the Count. Robin held his breath, hoping, praying for the Count to release a scream, not wanting Vlad or his family to become normal, like everyone else out of fear of becoming even more of a social outcast than he was like he was before the Draculas came to Stokely.

The Count huffed, sputtering out the water from his mouth, stopping himself from releasing so much as a whimper before helping Renfield up and placing the bucket upon his head and giving it a 'light' punch it, causing Renfield to fall back and land on the floor once again, this time breaking the bucket as well.

As Renfield stumbled back to his feet the Count proceeded to claim a metal spike from next to the fire place and struck Renfield's backside, causing Renfield to leap forward, screaming in pain and fleeing his master's presence. The Count replaced the spike back in the container beside the fire before returning to his seat where he had been seated before Renfield covered him fish eyes. He appeared to be in thought for a moment, before he was struck with inspiration, he stood back up and set about describing the rules of a game where vampires bite breathers, only to have Chloe reverse the rules so that she and Robin played the role of the vampires and the Count and Vlad played the role of breathers for the first round.

It didn't take long for Vlad to get the Count to agree and flee, especially with Chloe deliberately counting loudly. As soon as the Count flashed away to hide, Chloe and Vlad exclaimed a sigh of relief, glad that they were able to use one of the Count's games to kill some time. Though Robin wasn't as happy as his younger sister and 'best friend' about how successful 'their plan' was.

The three of them returned to the table to spend the time they had bought relaxing and thinking of further ways to kill time until the clock struck midnight, however, no sooner had they sat at the old table did the device that came with the curse to count the screams from the cursed family struck, sounding a loud gong-like sound signalling the first scream had sounded.

Confusion spread the room as the three of them tried to work out what had happened, unaware of the fact that Ingrid's little truth or dare game with Robin and Chloe's older brothers where she tried to humiliate them by getting them admit she was the most stylish, beautiful etc.… girl in school which had backfired on her.

Bloom and Vlad's room…

Bloom had managed to keep the babies from screaming so far, however, she sensed the first scream had been heard which would cause problems as there was still four hours left until midnight and if two more screams were heard they would lose their chance at been human.

She then took on her vampire form once again and picked up her now sleeping children from Vlad's bed and took carried down to the crypt where she laid them down, hoping they wouldn't wake up before she returned and if they did they wouldn't cry.

She then flashed her brother and his friends, following their scents, looking for an explanation as to the first scream only to learn that Robin was missing and had in his possession a bulb of garlic in hopes of getting a scream from the Count.

The three of them then went separate ways, Bloom was about to go in her direction when she picked up the vile stench of garlic. She flashed to where it originated from and arrived just in time for Vlad to toss the garlic out of Robin's hands and for her to catch it, instantly burning her hand she tossed it through an old wooden door, literally through it, leaving a hole in the door.

The sound of the garlic breaking the wood of the door was soon followed by the screams of terror belonging to none other than Counts Dracula himself. Bloom flashed to the nearby sink and began to use cold water to cool down the burning of her hands, while internally fighting for her fangs to remain retracted.

The count then fell out of the closet that the garlic had been tossed into; he was smoking from the burn the garlic had caused when it had made contact with him. the Count then stumbled to his feet after he stopped smoking only to have Renfield poor a huge bucket of water over him, yet again though this time without the giant fish eyes. The Count was about to unleash his wrath once again but stopped stiff when he heard Renfield mention his recurring nightmare about his 'wife' to his children and breather friends when they said something about making a vampire scream.

"It starts with your mother being staked." Renfield began.

"Sounds more like a dream to me." Bloom muttered _'Maybe I should pay those slayers a visit…did mum leave a forwarding address?'_ she internally mused.

Renfield then proceeded to continue with his tale and no sooner than he had finished did Ingrid enter looking like their mother had in the nightmare, Robin then had to rush to stop the count from letting loose the third and final scream.

Meanwhile…

Eric had become so excited about his surprise attack he couldn't wait any longer he needed to go slaying so he grabbed a tape recorder and headed into the toilet and shut the door and played the recording of him whistling while he silently climbed out of the window and headed towards the castle, not long after Jonno leant against the door waiting to go to the loo, he was surprised when it opened, he then became worried when he realized his dad had done a runner and had gone slaying, he then quickly did his 'business' and grabbed a small bag of slaying equipment, for protection and ran out locking the door and ran after him.

Meanwhile…

At the castle Robin and Vlad were having a laugh, it was only 5 minutes to midnight after which Vlad would be cured of been a vampire and would have a normal family. Bloom was speaking with Chloe also about the fact that Bloom would soon no longer be a vampire, they mainly spoke of future plans such as holidays and weekends away and such, when Bloom heard something, footsteps skulking through the castle she then took a whiff and flashed to the boys just in time to grab Vanhelsing around the neck and nock the stake from his hand before he could stake robin, however, she was too late to stop Vlad from releasing the final scream, Jonno then came in seconds later.

"Sorry he got out." he said, knowing it wasn't the best time to act hostile they were on their turf, at night, barley any weapons and were up against two vampires and one of which had earned a name for themselves.

"I take it as you want this back." Bloom said as she pushed Eric onto Jonno "Now get out before my dad learns of your presence or before I change my mind and tear your heads from your shoulders for attempting to murder my family." She spat, her irises flashing crimson, the slayers took off.

Bloom then took the curse scream counter down to the crypt and hid it away, so that their dad would never find out what could have happened that night.

A/N Well here's a surprise, I managed to redo another chapter, huh two in two days, or three if you count the new chapter posted on fanfic.net don't get too used to it, gotta a lot of work to do.


	14. Blood Tests

Series 1 Episode 14: Blood Test

Bloom leaned over as she placed both Angel and Talon into a pram as she seated herself at the dining table, joining her younger siblings. Renfield then proceeded to step up and place their breakfast on the table which consisted of a bowl of bat flem with a hint of rosemary.

Vlad eyed the bowl in front of him for a couple seconds before pushing it away, grimacing at its appearance and smell before reaching for a box of cornflakes. Ingrid simply glared at the bowl, unlike Vlad where he hated the bat flem, she hated the rosemary.

Bloom spooned a small piece of the vile 'meal' and brought it to just below her nose, taking a hesitant sniff, analysing the scent, she winced at the smell but couldn't help feeling her mouth water, her stomach suddenly seeming hollow, reminding her of her need for sustenance, she lowered the spoon to her lips and allowed it entrance to her mouth.

Vlad grimaced when he saw his eldest sisters actually eat the vile 'meal'; Ingrid was more passive and gave no indication of her own personal opinion of Bloom eating the vile concoction. Bloom swallowed the first bite before proceeding to scoop up another spoonful. It wasn't unusual for vampires, even young ones like Bloom to eat such meals as then one becomes a vampire their taste buds change, but still it was hard for Bloom to stomach the 'food' after all she was still human on some level even if only Vlad, besides her babies knew it.

"Will these two be eating some of it?" Renfield asked as he presented Bloom with two rather dusty and slightly mouldy baby bottle full of the bat flem.

A low growl sounded within Bloom's throat as her fangs sharpened and her irises gained a crimson shade.

"You really are on twisted bastard if you consider even for a second I would force my babies to so much as touch your putrid meals, I would rather burn in the sunlight than let my children near your cuisine." Bloom spat.

Renfield whimpered, stepping back on impulse, his heart pounding in his chest as he continued to stare at the enraged and rather feral expression upon Bloom's face, looking as if she was only a single second away from launching at him and tearing him apart limb by limb, then again knowing Bloom she'd gut him alive before she did that and at the moment it didn't look like she was against the idea either.

Fortunately for Renfield though Bloom was soon distracted when she noticed a hint of movement in her peripheral vision. Her head swung round, her fangs retracting as her irises returned to their natural oceanic blue. A smile formed upon her lips when she saw Ingrid looking over Talon and Angel with what started as a glare had become a look of fondness and delight. She was even sticking her tongue out at them, causing them both to burst into fits of giggles.

No one else seemed to have noticed, probably too preoccupied by the scene taking place between herself and Renfield.

"Since when are you so fond of children Ingrid?" Bloom asked with a somewhat teasing tone.

Ingrid slowly turned to face her elder sibling, paling while developing a slight blush to her cheeks upon realisation that she had been caught. Her eyes widening as she quickly looked away from the children and her family, placing an indignant scowl upon her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about wimp." Ingrid responded, the Count then flashed into the room, preventing Bloom from lengthening her teasing of her sister.

"What are you doing up? You do remember you're a vampire don't you?" Vlad questioned his tone dripping with sarcasm, Vlad picked up the box of cornflakes.

"Yes, which is more than I can say about you." the Count countered disappointedly, he snapped his fingers as Vlad began to pour the contents of the box into a bowl. However, much to Vlad's surprise, rather than seeing the usual breather cereal emerging he was met with the sight of a small army of maggots.

Vlad slammed the box back down on the table, he stood up from the table and made to turn away from his father and set off on his trip to school when the sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the castle.

The Count flashed to the door and picked up the post and laughing as he looked through the keyhole and saw the postman running for his life, he returned the table and slammed the post on the dinner table and began explaining all about the blood test to Vlad was to take in order to gain his full vampire powers.

Bloom rose from the table and focused on her powers to summon clouds to block out most of the sun's rays, just enough for it not be lethal for her. She was going to take Vlad to school today, while taking her children out in the pram for a walk.

Bloom and Vlad left the castle and set off on their journey to the school, Ingrid taking a different route to them. Bloom and Vlad made small conversation throughout their journey, Bloom constantly glancing down at her children in the pram fondly, a small smiling bracing her lips as she watched her children as they giggled at the feeling of the weak sunlight jupon their skin, constantly looking round at the outside world, their little eyes filled with wonder.

School…

The two of them walked through the front gates and found Chloe and Robin sat at their usual bench as they waited for them. The dup approached them, Vlad sitting next to Robin while Bloom seated herself beside Chloe.

Bloom and Chloe began to play with the babies, Bloom could stay until school began, a crowd began to gather round bloom and Chloe and the pram, the children were soon overwhelmed by the sudden attention and began to cry. Bloom picked them both up, supporting both of them with her arms, Bloom then headed to the gate and away from the crowd, sending all those who tried to follow her a warning glare, aside from Chloe that is.

Chloe followed Bloom, pushing the pram next to her, Bloom began to bounce the two of them, trying to calm them, eventually her methods proved fruitful and the two ceased their wailing. Bloom soon reached the gate, the bell soon sounded and Chloe had to head to class.

Bloom leaned over the old pram and placed Angel and Talon into the pram. She paused, she knew those voices, her head whipped round and she was met with the sight of Vanhelsing speaking to Jonno; apparently deciding to have a little chat before they had to go to class. Bloom closed her eyes and began to concentrate on her vampiric senses, intensifying her hearing.

"The blood tests will have arrived by now, so I need you Jonno to find them and take them. It will stop Vlad and Ingrid from reaching full status of vampires and they'll remain as they are." Eric explained rather gleefully.

"No problem dad…but what about Bloom…she's already got her full powers and she doesn't really sleep during the day, how am I supposed to get past her and find these papers without been caught by her?" Jonno questioned with a concerned tone.

"Don't worry I'm going to do some research on her, there should be something on her in the Slayer's Guild's archive and if she is active during your mission the chances are she'll be occupied with her children, just be as silent as possible and you'll be fine." Eric replied, Jonno merely nodded in agreement, the final warning bell sounded signalling who ever wasn't at class within five minutes would be late.

Bloom gripped her ears, arching forward as pain thundered throughout her body, the high pitched sound piercing her head, she grit her teeth, her fangs lengthening and sharpening as the pain overrode her conscious control over her body, her eyes turning a bloody shade.

It was a relief when the bell stopped, however, Bloom's ears were still ringing long after it did, Bloom then started her journey back to the castle with her children.

Later…

Vanhelsing snuck into the Secret Slayer's HQ, once inside he activated the computer and pulled up the archives, clicked on the search bar and typed _'Dracula, Bloom'_ he didn't have to wait long for the system to locate all relevant documents matching the searched vampire, several pages of files appeared. Eric selected the first option, the file opened to reveal some of the basic files on the Dracula bloodline.

He clicked on another and found a profile of the young vampire.

Name: Bloom Chaotica Dracula

Age: 16

No. of known kills: 10

No. of known slayers killed: 10

Mother: Magda Dracula

Father: Count Dracula

Siblings:  
-Younger Sister Ingrid Dracula  
-Younger Brother Vladimir Dracula

WANTED, DANGER, IF ANY INEXPERIENCED SALYERS SPOT THIS VAMPIRE CALL FOR BACK UP, IF ANY EXPERIENCED SLAYERS FIND THIS VAMPIRE DO NOT ENGAGE CALL FOR BACK UP AND DON'T HOLD BACK, KNOWN FOR POWER AND FOR USING WEAKNESSES AGAINST HER FOES, INCLUDING FAMILY, DO NOT ENGAGE.

Known to have incredible abilities when it comes to fire. Is known to possess stronger hearing and rumoured to have fangs strong enough and sharp enough to cut through steel bars.

Vanhelsing couldn't believe what he was reading he had found one of the most powerful and dangerous vampires of the modern age and he hadn't even known it.

"Well this changes things, now if I take her out I will become a legendary figure in the Slayer's Guild" Eric muttered to himself, doubting that he'd need any backup despite the fact that he had never slayed a vampire in his life.

Meanwhile…

At the castle, Bloom entered her and Vlad's room to find Robin and Zoltan helping Vlad revise for his blood test. Upon entering the room she heard a vampiric math question.

'If Boris can turn into a wolf in three seconds and Inga can turn into a bat in five seconds how long will it take for them to storm a peasant dwelling and drain the blood of everyone inside?" Zoltan questioned, Robin just gawked. Bloom shook her head in amusement when she saw Robin's blank expression and so she decided to step in.

"Five minutes." She stated.

"Correct." Zoltan replied, Robin and Vlad just gawked at her.

"What? I passed my Blood Tests." Bloom said simply before sitting down on the bed, releasing a small sigh of relief as she allowed herself to relax, having just fed her children and put them to bed.

"Okay now what was the best improvement for the world record for the amount of blood drunk in one village?" Zoltan asked and once again Robin hadn't a clue as to what the answer was and so Bloom stepped in once again.

"1675, Victoria The Blood Thirsty drank 2000 pints of blood in one village, smashing the old record of 500 pints." Bloom answered simply.

One Fall Out later…

Robin stormed out and Vlad stormed down to the library and began studying for the Blood Test alone. Bloom flashed down to the library and began looking through the books, for ones that could help Vlad out. She pulled out ten books and placed them on the table and began to help Vlad study, while also getting Ingrid to help due to the fact that if Vlad failed she would never become a vampire even though she had already passed her tests, not really fair as Ingrid put it but that was Vampire Law for you.

Renfield entered the library with a new dish; none of them even wanted to know what it was and so just ignored it and returned to their extensive studying session. Bloom then smelt something and left the room, silently, she didn't want to disturb the others with what she smelt, a slayer.

…

Jonno was searching a study like room for Vlad's exam paper, but she was having no luck in finding it. While he was checking the desk which appeared to be the one Vlad would sit at during the exam and saw nothing, he placed his hands on either side of the desk, about to open it when a soft but firm hand was placed on his shoulder, nearly causing him jump out of his skin as his heart leapt into his throat.

"Can I help you with something slayer?" Bloom asked as her hand launched out and encased Jonno's neck and lifted him off the ground and flashed outside.

She sniffed the air and flashed to where she found Eric watching the castle through a telescope with several books open as well as printed documents. Bloom then proceeded to throw Jonno at his father, both of them landing in the dirt.

The fiery haired retrieved the small pile of documents from the ground. She flicked through them, scanning the page with her vampiric speed.

"Well, well someone's been doing their homework on me." Bloom chuckled as she picked up the final documents, a rather large wad of around three dozen pages.

The slayers quickly regained their composure and glared at Bloom, Eric reached into his jacket and retrieved a stake, he held it up, poised to pierce the vampiress' chest with the first hint of danger. Bloom merely focused her vampiric powers on the stakes' tip and just like all the ones before the weapon crumbled into a small pile of dust.

"So, why are you looking me up?" Bloom asked as she leaned against the ruin the elder slayer had been hiding behind as she began to flick through the remaining documents.

"I'm not that bad…am I?" Bloom muttered to herself after a moment of hesitation, confusion filling her voice as she read the warning. She threw the documents at the slayers.

"Yes you are, in fact your registered as one of the most dangerous vampires of the modern world" Eric retorted, venom dripping in his voice, Bloom snarled at him, baring her fangs. All she did was protect her family and that suddenly made her worst vampire of the modern world, then again she was rather sadistic when she got serious.

"I'm only on this list for protecting my family from slayers." Bloom snapped, her irises flashing scarlet, before letting out a dragon like roar, she flashed back inside and rested against the front door, unsure what just happened she had never made that sound before.

Bloom headed back to the room where Vlad was currently taking his Blood Test to find Robin leaving, she had heard half the conversation, a small smile formed upon her face when she saw Vlad's confidence growing in his eyes.

A week later…

The results came in the mail, Vlad was dreading every second of it, he was almost certain he'd failed it, when the Count read the results of 53% relief washed over Vlad and Ingrid, he had past the first of four Blood Tests, just barley.

A/N Okay this is one of the worst chapters, but I couldn't do much to make it better, so I'm just going to post this chapter and leave it behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me future chapters are worth this.


	15. Hunt Balls And Dragon Roars

Series 1 Episode 15: Hunt Balls And Dragon Roars

Bloom entered the dining room and was greeted with the rather unpleasant sight of Renfield placing the lid atop a blender filled with a rather grotesque mixture of white, green, tails of small animals and insects still moving that could be seen sticking out of the mixture. He turned it on and she along with the other residents of the room watched on with disgust.

"Right, how does natural yogurt and shredded leach surprise sound?" Renfield asking; smirking as he looked towards Bloom and Vlad.

"Rather disgusting actually." Bloom replied as even she had limits despite her demonic taste buds, she sat down and poured herself a glass of soy blood, she glanced over to Vlad and held up the bottle of blood, "You want some Vlad?" she asked, Vlad was hesitant to respond, eying the thick scarlet liquid warily, feeling his prepubescent tingling in anticipation, sharpening almost instinctively as he continued to stare at the bottle.

"I'll try it" Vlad replied shakily, he wasn’t too keen on the taste the last time he had drank it, when Krone and Attila had come over to ‘visit’ but he couldn't deny his taste had become slightly more vampiric since he got his fangs and that his instincts were screaming at him to drink the blood and besides in truth he would much rather get hooked on soy blood than human blood.

Bloom poured him half a glass before reaching over and setting it down in front of him, before returning to her original seated position and sipping at her drink. As if it was completely natural, Vlad picked up the glass and brought it to his nose and took a whiff of it and smelt the blood, cringing slightly, but, still, he couldn't deny a small part of him wanted to drink it. He lowered it to his lips and began to pour the liquid into his mouth when it suddenly vanished before his eyes, Bloom's head snapped round to the side with her vampiric speed to see their father holding a glass of blood, the same glass that Vlad had been holding just a moment ago.

"Watch and be amazed." The Count declared as he stepped up to the table, claiming the seat at the head of the table, setting the glass down, out of Vlad and Bloom’s reach before reaching into his cape and pulling out a small, brown furred rabbit, he set it down in front of Vlad.

“What you’ve taken up a part-time job as a magician?” Vlad teased.

“No, I went out hunting and brought you back something decent to use to break your new fangs in.” The Count responded. "Now be a bad boy and bite the bunny, give throws fangs of you're a work out, so you can start on the peasants soon." He instructed.

"I am not biting the bunny and I don't want to bite people" Vlad argued.

"Oh why do you have to be this way…why can't you be more like her…" The Count moaned as he gestured to his younger daughter Ingrid "She's violent and cruel." He finished.

"Because I like being me; I like being nice." Vlad replied.

"You see this is what happens when you try and raise children on your own, they turn out good, even after they got they've got their fangs." The Count hissed, turning to face Bloom specifically for the last part.

"Please, even when you were with mom I never did anything evil apart from the times when I’m defending me family." Bloom argued before gulping another mouthful of her blood.

"Do you want me to beat them for you master?" Renfield asked as he held a frying pan, as if preparing to strike them both with it.

“Try it and see what happens.” Bloom growled as she licked at her sharpening canines.

"No what these two need is something much more painful, they need a mother." The Count replied, ignoring Bloom’s threat, as he leaned closer to them "And this time it will be one who doesn't run off with a werewolf at the first sign of moonlight and what better way to find one than a Hunt Ball and inviting a few local peasants to be a appetisers to hunt at midnight." The Count added before heading to his study to compile a guest list.

Bloom reached across, leaning atop of the table, claiming the glass of blood before returning to her original seated position and handing the glass back to Vlad. Although he was rather, reluctant to drink it now.

Bloom jugged down the rest of her own glass of blood and once the glass was empty she allowed her grip to begin to increase, feeling her anger rise as she channelled it into her grip, the glass began to crack and crack and then crack some more before shattering. She then flashed to her children finding them once again awake, now their size that of two year olds.

"What am I going to do with you, your aging too rapidly." Bloom muttered, beginning to worry, especially when she considered the effect of her children’s rapid growth, it could expose their family secret, force them to go through the change early or worse.

She lowered her hands closer to them, testing to see if they still fed on her blood or if she needed to start finding fresh food, she was slightly relieved when they bit into the sides of her index fingers, there was no way she could get fresh food into this place and keep it hidden, however, if they still fed on her blood now, how old will they be or look before they stop, which was a major issue especially for their education and stuff.

Later at school…

Vlad was currently in midst of the process of telling Robin and Chloe about the Hunt Ball, only to find out they had been invited to the Hunt Ball as the guests of honour, apparently Ingrid had been round earlier that morning to invite the entire Branaugh household.

Rage filled Vlad’s veins, he felt his fangs tingle as a low pressure began to build on his lower lip, and the more his anger and rage grew the more intense the pressure became until he felt his fangs pierce the tender flesh of his lip, allowing a thin line of blood to slide free of the fresh wound, though lucky for him it flowed into his mouth and not down his chin and as so it would not be as noticeable.

He brought his index finger to his lip and wiped it over the wound, securing a drop or two of the shed blood, his eyes grew wide with concern and fear and grew worry, he allowed his fingers to return to his mouth and glide over his teeth, feeling the still sharpening fangs.

He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, slowly releasing and inhaling each time, his anger began to fade with each breath as he effectively calmed down. He felt something akin to relief spread through him as he felt his fangs retract.

Back at the castle…

Bloom felt something stirring within her, she had long since discovered that she could sense if one of her family members were in any immediate danger, more so with Vlad than the others. As was apparent right now as she could feel his distress, her head then shot up from the ancient tome she'd been reading in the secret room. She took a slight whiff of the air and picked up on the rather pungent metallic scent of pre-teen vampire blood and it was strong even though it was fairly far away.

She flashed out of the room, making sure no one could get into it before flashing down to the school at full speed, she soon found Vlad standing in the corridor with a hand over his mouth, still trying to fully withdraw his fangs. She flashed up to him and grabbed his shoulders, standing in front of him, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Vlad move your hand." Bloom instructed cautiously, Vlad took a moment to register what had just happened with Bloom's sudden appearance. He slowly moved his hand away from his mouth.

Bloom peered into his mouth and was greeted by the sight of Vlad’s fangs shrinking and growing in size as he continued to fight to regain control of them. She then placed her index finger under one of the fangs, applying a small bit of pressure before pulling it out to see her finger had been cut, she then sucked the blood off it.

"They seem to be fluctuating between barley sharp enough to bite a bunny and ready to tear into the flesh a breather, someone or something must have really gotten you mad to get this reaction this fast at this age." Bloom said as she began to consider methods of which she could get Vlad’s fangs to retract.

"Yeah, dads invited the Branaughs to the Hunt Ball." Vlad explained, never once letting his lips get any closer for fear of cutting his lip again, causing his words to muffle slightly, however, Bloom could thankfully still understand him and so could the nearby young slayer, who hadn't been able to see Vlad's fangs.

"I see…well that would certainly do it." Bloom muttered, her fangs beginning to sharpen as her anger rose, she managed to suppress them though, she had, had plenty of practice in doing so.

Bloom was then struck with inspiration, her eyes lighting up, she placed her palm on Vlad's open mouth and closed her eyes and began to focus on the power within her, hoping not to fully transform into her fairy like form, her hand began to glow orange with power, she then focused the power and it entered Vlad's mouth and was concentrated on his fangs and caused them to retract.

"That should keep your fangs retracted for now, just try not to smell any blood and don't worry we'll think of something to protect the Branaughs and if it comes to it I shall face every vampire that tries to sink their fangs into them." Bloom stated, she then noticed the headmistress heading down the corridor, she couldn't risk been seen by her, memory wipes could be a funny and occasionally fragile thing.

"I'll have to catch ya later." Bloom said before flashing back up to the castle.

…

Bloom stormed into her dad's 'bedroom', breaking the lock the Count had placed on the door. after getting constantly woken up in the middle of the day. Bloom approached the coffin in the centre of the room; she took her fist and banged on it with all her might, nearly breaking it in the process. The coffin lid then swung open.

"That does it I am getting a sound proof coffin and someone in to fix those locks." the Count yelled as he sat up strait and turned to his eldest daughter.

"What's this I hear about you inviting the Branaughs to the Hunt Ball?" Bloom roared at her father, fangs sharpening once again.

"Well it can't be a Hunt Ball without some peasants for the guests to sink their fangs into." The Count replied, not really caring.

"And have an angry peasant mob come and run us out of town." Bloom retorted, thinking that, that would cancel it; as it always had gotten the Count to change his mind in the past from fear of history repeating itself.

"Oh no one will ever notice one small family disappear and even if they do they won't be able to trace it back to me." The Count replied confidently.

"Then what about the slayers?" Bloom questioned, knowing that if the guests were aware of the slayers they would never come.

"What slayers?" The Count asked ignorantly.

"The Vanhelsings, they're slayers, didn't you figure it out when they stormed in when you thought Robin was you son, god." Bloom moaned, starting to get more than a little irritated

"He's a slayer? I thought he was just a wood work teacher who had, had one too many drinks." The Count replied, still not bothered, "And if he is a slayer and I still don't believe he is then it would make things a lot more fun around here." The Count added before lying back in his coffin, the coffin lid swinging shut with a snap of the Count’s fingers.

Bloom then stormed out of the room and headed back to the secret room, thinking something their might be able to help her find a way to save her friends and their family.

Meanwhile….

Jonno met with his dad in the wood work room.

"Dad, what do you know of Hunt Balls?" Jonno asked, his dad gave him a brief summary of what one was and how vampires occasionally used them to find themselves a bride.

"Why do you ask Jonno?" Eric questioned.

"I heard bloom and Vlad talking and apparently their having one tonight and they've invited the Branaughs as the special guests of honour." Jonno replied, Eric’s entire being stiffened as his mind was assaulted by what this meant.

"Oh I've been dreaming of this day Jonno, the day the two of us fight overwhelming odds, outnumbered, shoulder to shoulder father and son." Eric declared confidently.

The slayers then began to set their trap, knowing at least one of the vampires would come to the wood work room to prevent them from attending, especially if it broke the terms of their weak and brittle agreement with Bloom.

That night…

Vlad entered the wood work room, he needed to find some slayer weapons to scare the guests off with the fact a slayer was in town. He made his way to behind the desk and began looking for a compartment where the weapons could be hidden, the lights switched on and Vlad was met with the sight of Eric holding a stake, his gaze locked on him, Jonno then came through the side door also holding a stake.

"I thought you'd be at the party Vlad and it would be your sister to come and keep us away from the Hunt Ball." Eric stated as he and Jonno began to close in on Vlad.

Meanwhile…

Bloom had just put on of the books back on the shelves and had a sort of plan to scare the vampires and allow the Branaughs to escape, she had found out that something about the source of her power allowed her to make that dragon like roar the day before and in theory she should be able to do it again, but that wasn't all she had planned for them.

Bloom was about to place her plan into action when she sensed Vlad was in distress once again, she froze whether in fear, concern or anger was debatable, she closed her eyes and focused on her vampiric senses but smelt no vampire blood but could smell the slayers were near him.

"Whoa, when the hell did my sense of smell get so strong?" Bloom muttered to herself as she flashed out of the room and down to the school.

…

Bloom entered the wood work room and was met with the sight of Jonno with a stake and Vlad tied to a chair, no one had noticed Bloom entering the room.

"I never even got to say goodbye." Vlad said in a tone of self-pity.

"Don't worry I'm sure he wouldn't of felt a thing I mean he's practised a lot and he's read all the books." Jonno said not realizing the major problem with what his dad had done.

"He has done this before right?" Vlad asked as he began to stop worrying about his family and more for the slayer.

"Yeah…well not really." Jonno admitted as worry began to infiltrate his tone.

"You mean to tell me that your dad has just gone up to a castle full of vampires and has never actually slayed one?" Vlad asked in a gasp of disbelief.

"Bad idea?" Jonno asked beginning to get really worried for his dad's safety.

"More than you can even possibly imagine." Bloom said as she made her presence known, almost scaring Jonno out of his skin as she did so, he then ran behind Vlad and pressed the stake against Vlad's chest poised to strike him in the heart.

"One more move and he's dust." Jonno yelled, now completely terrified, he had seen Bloom's files and knew she was a vampire not to be trifled with.

"He won't turn to dust and if you ever want to see your dad alive again you will let Vlad go." Bloom said.

Jonno remained transfixed for a moment, hesitating to even do so much as breathe but soon his mind caught up with him and he then proceeded to untie Vlad, realizing that they were right his dad was in danger and Vlad and Bloom were his one and only hope at seeing him alive again.

Bloom flashed the three of them up to the castle to find everyone, well every vampire and one disguised slayer poised ready to attack the breathers, the Branaughs, as the clock had finally struck midnight. Bloom pushed the two boys back and focused on her powers and so most of the Branaughs run past them, the vampires were about to attack when a dragonic roar was heard throughout the castle confusing and scaring them.

It was then that a giant dragon constructed purely of fire appeared, raising the temperature with the flames of its body as it blocked the way the Branaughs had left by, Bloom then stepped out, Robin and Chloe then ran past her and ran for their lives to get to safety.

Bloom released yet another dragonic roar, continuing to confuse and terrify the vampires as well as the slayers and Vlad, they had never seen or heard anything like it, the dragon of fire then faded out of existence and the temperature returned to normal.

"That woman is Mr Vanhelsing, a vampire slayer." Bloom declared as she pointed to the poorly disguised slayer, causing all the vampires to step back growling like animals except for the Count who remained where he was, the slayer pulled out a crossbow from the inside of the ruffles of his gown and aimed it at the Count.

"That’s right it's me Mr. Vanhelsing, vampire slayer." he declared as he let the crossbow move over the direction of all the vampires within the room, all of which fled leaving only the Draculas left in the castle with the slayers.

"Back off slayer." Bloom spat as she began to approach the slayer when Jonno ran past her and stood in front of his dad blocking Bloom's path, Bloom sharpened her fangs as did the Count and Magda.

"Let the boy go and I won't put up a fight." Eric stated, hoping to spare his son.

"Oh, and where's the fun in that?" The Count countered.

"Please stop they’re not worth it." Vlad yelled as he ran between the slayers and his mother, father and Bloom, they stopped in her tracks.

Bloom was struggling within herself, go with her vampiric nature and drain the slayer's of their blood, she could get past all of them no problem or to keep the part of her that is still human, she then remembered that her reflection had told her to make peace with her human side, she then flashed next Vlad and bared her fangs at her parents, as did Vlad.

"No biting." Vlad said, reminding his dad that they needed to keep a low profile.

"Oh you’re no fun." Magda moaned, "Well seeing as I won’t even be getting a bite while I’m here I’ss see you all next time darlings." She continued before moving onto kissing the air next to Vlad's cheeks, she knew she couldn't beat her daughter she had seen Bloom fight before and take out several slayers at once and had incredible powers especially for a vampire of her age she then turned to do the same to Ingrid and then to Bloom.

"Try it and I will rip you apart limb by limb." Bloom growled; Magda stepped back slightly, knowing she was deadly serious and simply flashed out of the room. The Count then allowed the slayers to leave, but swore they would face each other again and the next time his daughter wouldn't come to their rescue to which Vanhelsing replied,

"I was about to say the same thing to you." they both left and both Bloom and Vlad knew that this was only the beginning; this was the calm before the storm. Their dad now knew there was a slayer in town and that meant a hell of a lot of trouble as they both knew the Count was planning to become active once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next I start the rewrite of series 2.


End file.
